


Fifty Shades of Blue

by SaraTheKhaleesi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, Also please note that this is a Sans/reader fic, Angst and Humor, Daddy Issues, Dancer Reader, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nightmares, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Post-Pacifist Route, Rating may change to explicit, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Skeletons, Smut, also Pan!c, but Sans calls her Red, other characters to be added - Freeform, other ships listed are not centered but are kind of just in the background, puns, reader isn't named, readhead reader, referances, referances for DAAAAYS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraTheKhaleesi/pseuds/SaraTheKhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you wanted was a little bit of adventure. A little bit of pizzazz. You never intended to actually make FRIENDS with any of the monsters. You never intended to get all mixed up in their crazy ass life, and you certainly never intended to start a friends with benefits relationship with a curious, pun-loving skeleton.</p><p>You'll never have any peace now.</p><p>~ Update as of 6/4/18: Some chapters are being merged. Those of you returning to this story, will notice this. All of the story is still here, but some chapters are just too short to be on their own. Because of this, please note the number of total chapters uploaded has changed. ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skeletons & Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> This work is 18+  
> Explicit Chapters will be noted in the beginning.
> 
> Click here to view the Cover Illustration!  
> [ Fifty Shades of Blue Illustration Cover](http://littleladyyred.tumblr.com/post/149986911944/bones-n-boners-commission-done-for) by [Mx (bones-n-boners)](http://bones-n-boners.tumblr.com/)

“You're Late. ”

You stood in front of Amy with sweat pouring down your back. Your legs felt like jello and your lungs burned with every breath you took. She wasn't wrong. You _were_ late…..Again. Those sleepless nights were finally catching up to you, and it was becoming more and more difficult to pull yourself out of bed. You had woken up just ten minutes before you had to be at the studio and practically flew here. You didn't even have time to grab a coffee, which you _so desperately_ needed right now.

You looked down to the pavement beneath you, completely averting her eyes. It wasn't your fault you were late! It—it wasn't your fault that you had trouble sleeping, and that you usually stayed up late playing video games to keep away the nightmares, and before you knew it, it was  _five AM,_  and you had completely lost track of time because you were too busy sniping bitches in GTA—

…

Ok, maybe it was your fault. But, _hey_ , that's not the point! The point is, she's overreacting. It's not like you were _hours_ late, only a mere  _fifteen_ minutes! What the fuck was the big deal? Half of the staff strolls in whenever the fuck they feel like it, and you don’t see her scolding them! And besides, IT’S SATURDAY. _FUCKING SATURDAY._ No one ever came to the classes on Saturdays, so why was she being like this?

You slowly shifted your gaze from the dirty sidewalk to Amy’s vivid green eyes, and smiled as sweetly as you possibly could. It didn't help. If anything, it only pissed her off even more. She narrowed her eyes, and pursed her red stained lips. You sighed then, and gave her an apologetic look, (trying your best not to be the sassy, coffee deprived bitch, that was clawing inside of you). “I’m sorry Ok? I—I overslept…...again.”

Amy crossed her arms and sighed, eyes still narrowed. “This is the third time, in the past two weeks.”

“I  know, I know, and I’m sorry. I—I really am," you pleaded. “My head has been-” You stopped for a moment, carefully choosing your words. “Everywhere….lately.”

Amy’s expression changed to a softer, more concerned than angry, look. She knew what you had been going through lately. With your suicidal-alcoholic father and bipolar-mentally ill mother. You had confided in her, a few weeks back. How you always felt in the middle, and how your father would _always_ play on your emotions, just so you would feel guilty for him. The way he would use _suicide_ to trap you in his grasp, it made you sick. But at the same time, within that sickness, you felt guilt. You felt worry. Worry if you didn’t take him seriously, and he actually did harm himself, It would be your fault, because you did nothing to stop it.

Of course Amy, being the loving and caring women that she was, told you that if he ever did anything like that, it most definitely would _not_ be your fault. He was the one who essentially would be, _pulling the trigger,_ as your mother would say.

  
Amy suggested that you seek help, with everything going on in your life-which you responded with, _'I’m doing fine. I don’t need a shrink'._ You were not the kind of girl to just, open up to anymore. You hid your feelings from everyone and everything. Amy, your mother and your sister, were the only ones you had ever exposed yourself to, and you already felt like that list was far too long.

“Are you ok? Is it your father again?” Amy asked quietly, not trying to draw any unwanted attention.

“No, no. He's been ok. I’ve just been….” _having a shit ton of nightmares and sleepless nights,_ is what you wanted to say, but you restrained, not wanting to worry her any more then she probably already was. “Tired.”

She relaxed her shoulders at that and unfolded her arms. “Well, I’m glad your doing ok, but I’m still kinda upset that you’re _late_ again…” She let out a big sigh. “But I suppose I can let it slide…. _Again.”_ Her voice was still pissy, but you could tell she had calmed down. She then turned around and called out over her shoulder as she began to walk through the front door of the studio, “Get inside, quickly, we have a big class today.”

You pulled your backpack onto your shoulder and shuffled behind her, slowly entering the sweaty, crowded dance studio. You could already hear the sounds of laughing children and chatting parents, while the air smelled of hairspray and tears, (which actually, wasn’t all that uncommon). You followed Amy into the small office in the back, closing the door behind you. She walked around her desk, which was littered with papers and unorganized money, and sat down into the large comfy chair.

“The place is swamped today, what gives?” you asked, peeking through the small glass window, built into the door.

“No idea, but I’m not exactly complaining. It’s been awhile since the studio’s been this busy.” Amy shuffled the various green bills into one big pile and slipped them inside of a white envelope.

You continued to peek through the window, taking in the characters you would have to deal with today. There were a few whiny kids, some angsty looking teens and then-

You felt your eyes widen and your breath hitch in your throat. Standing in the corner of the room, was a group of three, fully fledged _Monsters._

It wasn’t uncommon to see a Monster these days. Ever since the barrier was broken, and they were able to come up to the surface, they were all over the news. It was incredible to hear their story. All of your life, you thought they were just myths, legends, campfire stories you would hear and pass down from generation to generation. But they were all true. All this time, they lived underneath the Mountain, completely shut off from the rest of the world.

It sadden you. You couldn’t imagine what it was like, being trapped underground for so long. Unable to feel the sun’s warmth on your skin, to see the stars shining bright up in the black sky. It sadden you even more when the hate crimes started. Certain Humans would form groups on social media, specifically just to trash and plan protests against the Monsters. Some people felt they didn’t deserve to live up here, on the surface. Some said that they were _Monsters_ for a reason and that our ancestors put them underground, _for a reason._  

You didn’t believe any of that, though. They were kind, they were peaceful, they even had a Human girl as the ambassador. Apparently she had fallen down into the Underground, and was the main reason they were able to break free. You would think that having a Human ambassador would ease the people’s minds, but in a way, it only made it worse. Some people say that the Human girl is being held against her will, only being the ambassador because her life depended on it. Others say that she was brainwashed, her mind, completely tainted by the Monster’s _demon magic._

It all seemed so silly to you. You’ve seen the Human girl on the news before, and you never once thought that the Monster’s were holding her captive. Whenever she spoke, her voice was always filled with kindness, fierceness and _determination_. She was so determined to bring peace between Humans and Monsters, and one day, you sincerely hoped that she would succeed. The world was a terrible place these days, but with drive from the right people, it could become better.

You felt a smile creep up onto your lips, as your eyes wandered over the Monsters standing in the corner of the room. This was the first time you had ever seen them this close before. You hardly ever saw Monsters in the city. They all lived about a mile north, up on the farm lands, at the bottom of Mount Ebott. The government said that it would be safer for them there, and the Monsters agreed. They were allowed free range with the land they were given, and built large houses and shops all over. 

You spun around to face Amy. “There are _Monsters_ here!?” 

“Yes, they called about an hour ago and signed up last minute,” said Amy. She had her head down and her attention on some paper work. “I was quite surprised. The Monsters never usually leave their lands.”

“I’ve never even talked to them, let alone taught them before….” you trailed off, your excitement suddenly turning into anxiety.

Amy looked up at you, her curly black hair falling into her eyes as she gave you an encouraging smile. “I’m sure you’ll do fine."

You smiled, feeling her words disintegrate your anxiety, as you pushed through the back door to get dressed and ready for the class. You slipped on your black leggings along with your favorite grey sports bra and white tank. You pulled up your dark red hair into a high ponytail and pinned back the flyaway hairs with thick black bobby pins. You took one last look at yourself in the mirror before heading out and into the dance room.

As you made your way to the front of the class people began to stop chatting, realizing that you were the instructor. “Spread out,” you said smooth and casually, as you had done this about a thousand times. You could see the small group of Monsters, standing somewhat in the back, away from the rest of the students, and you couldn’t help but stare.

The first Monster you saw appeared to be a fish-type women. She had long red hair, (much brighter than your own) tied back into a thick messy bun. She had blue scale-like skin, that looked glittery under the light, and large muscles that were practically popping out of her thin black tank. She didn’t look very graceful, which could definitely hinder her ability to dance, but from the way she was built, she would probably be an excellent acrobat.

You eyes then wandered to the small, reptile-like Monster standing next to her. Unlike the fish Monster, (who looked super excited) she looked _so_ terrified. Her yellow skin looked wet, (you assumed from all the nervous sweating she was doing) and her face was completely red. She fiddled with her claw hands and was rocking back and forth nervously. She looked like she really didn’t want to be here, but was probably dragged into this by her friends, against her will.

Standing next to her was the largest Monster out of all of them, and definitely the most intriguing. He was- well...he was a skeleton. A head to toe, FULL ON, skeleton. He wore a crop top that said ‘world's best dancer’ along with ridiculously cut off shorts, (that were clearly once yoga pants). He had probably the biggest smile on his face and was practically bouncing with anticipation. He looked so ready, so eager to start the class, and you just could help but smile.

“Hello and welcome,” you started off, as you always normally started the classes. “Today’s plan is to just give you guys the basics of Dance. We’ll go over basic moves and techniques. If any of you really enjoy this class, please don’t hesitate to stop by the office, on your way out, to join some of our other classes, and to also sign up for our Annual Show.”

You heard a squeak come from the skeleton in the back of the class and you could feel you smile widen. You picked up the stereo remote and pressed play, which started your playlist of songs you always used to begin the class off with. You turned around and began to do the warm-up stretches, as the class begin to follow your lead. The song ‘Misery’ by Maroon 5 started to blare through the speakers and you could help but sing along softly, along with a few other students in the class.

 

_I am in misery._

_There ain't nobody, who can comfort me._

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me._

 

It wasn’t long before the whole class was singing while stretching. You could even hear the shy reptile Monster singing along with the fish women and overexcited skeleton.

You looked out of the corner of your eye and spotted something in the window. It took you a few glances to realize that there was someone standing there, watching the class through the window. He wore a blue zip-up sweatshirt with furry hood, pulled up around his face. He was outside, watching the class silently as he lifted his fingers casually to his mouth, smoking what appeared to be a normal cigarette. You stared at him for a moment, before realizing that he was Monster. Actually, he was a  _skeleton_ , just like one in class, except much smaller. It wasn’t long before he caught your staring and shot you a sly smile, his white pupil eyes, filled with curiosity and interest.

You looked away quickly, not wanting to offend him by staring. You concentrated on the warm-ups and did your best to distract yourself with the music that was flowing from the speakers. Out of the corner of your eye again, you glanced towards the window, and felt a bit of some weird disappointment creep in your stomach.

The window was empty.

 

~

 

The rest of the class was good. Actually, scratch that. It was  _great._  You couldn’t even remember the last time a class had gone this well. All the students were very intrigued (even the snotty teens) and eager to participate. You had given everyone basic choreography to start with. From the simple Chasse, to the single jazz pirouette, it seemed like everyone was picking up rather quickly. Even the Monsters, to your surprise, were comprehending the classic steps.

As you walked around the class, observing and helping anyone who needed it, you heard shouting from across the room. You turned and, to your surprise, noticed that it was the large skeleton who was hollering for you. He was jumping up and down and waving his arms frantically in the air, desperately trying to grab your attention. You felt a twinge of nervousness in your stomach as you slowly, but surely, approached the Monster group. This would be the first time you ever interact with a Monster, and you wanted to make a good first impression.

“HUMAN!” the skeleton bellowed once you were close enough. His voice was so loud, you had to resist the need to put your hands to your ears.

Instead, you just smiled politely, and said, “Hiya, what can I help you with?”

“WELL, YOU SEE. I SEEM TO BE HAVING TROUBLE WITH THIS-ERM,” the skeleton stopped for a moment, looking for the right words to finish off his sentence. “SPIN-TYPE-....THING.”

You laughed at that. You couldn’t help it, he was definitely the most adorable skeleton you had ever seen. (technically, he’s the only skeleton you’ve seen, but that’s besides the point) “You mean the Pirouette?” You asked, eyebrows raised.

“YES, THE PIR-UM-PEEEROUETTE.” He said, completely mispronounced. You laughed again, as the fish-women Monster spoke up, moving your attention to her.

“AWE COME ON PAPS! IT’S NOT EVEN THAT HARD! THIS STUFF IS FOR BABIES!” she belched. She turned her body and spun far too fast, causing herself to trip and fall down onto the floor.

You cringed a little at her poorly demonstrated pirouette, while the reptile Monster behind her completely erupted into a fit of laughter. Her sudden loudness actually caught you off guard. She had been so quiet the whole class, you almost forgot she was even here. As she practically doubled over in laughter, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, very obviously trying to take a picture.

The fish-women shot her a playful glare. “DON’T YOU DARE TAKE A TAKE A PICTURE, ALPH.”

This only made the reptile Monster laugh even harder. “Oh c-come on Undy-yne, y-y-you have t-to admit-t, tha-at was kiiinda funn-nyy.”

You smiled at her soft spoken-stuttering voice. She reminded you a lot of yourself, very socially awkward with probably a shit ton of anxiety. You heard the snapping of pictures as the fish-women tried to snatch the phone out of the reptiles claws. Their laughter became even louder, and you just couldn’t help but laugh along with them. You were flawed on how normal they were. Yeah sure, they  _were_ Monsters, but they acted no different than anyone else. In fact, the way they interacted with each other, kind of reminded you on how you interact with your best friend. They way they laughed, teased, and yelled at each other, brought a smile to your lips. And for a moment, you wondered why you ever thought that they were these high and mighty beings. Just because they possessed magic, doesn’t mean that their personalities were any different from the norm.

“ALIGHT, ALRIGHT, CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO HELPING ME?” The skeleton said in a somewhat sassy tone.

You smiled and began to show him how to correctly do a pirouette. “The first thing you need to do is position your feet in fourth position. Make sure that your right foot is in front and left foot, behind, and make sure that they are both turned out.”

You looked over to see the skeleton struggling to position his feet the same way yours were. He had his legs all types of discombobulated, and his feet set in the complete wrong direction. You turned around to see the other two monsters were also have a bit of trouble, mimicking your position, but nothing compared to the poor, struggling, skeleton.

You came out of your position to lean down and manually fix the skeleton. He shifted uncomfortable as you turned out his feet and bent his knees into a plie. You wondered if it hurt him to move his bones this way...It’s not like he had any muscles or tendons, so it was very possible that this could actually be harming him.

You looked up at his uncomfortable expression. “Does this…..hurt you?”

He looked taken back at first, but then quickly respond with, “NOTHING HURTS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I ASSURE YOU, HUMAN, I AM FINE.” You smiled at that and stood up to continue with the demonstration. It took a few attempts, but eventually, Papyrus seemed to finally get the hang of the spin. He looked so proud of himself when he finally did it correctly. He smiled so bright and over his cheekbones, you could swear you saw a hint of red when you had praised him.

Not long after that, the class began to come to a close. You took a bow, and all the students rushed out of the room with smiles. You were happy with the way the class had turned out. For once, everything had gone perfectly according to plan. You could see the three Monsters crowd around the sign up table (along with many other students) for the End of the Year Exhibition, and felt a smile tug at your lips. You had really enjoyed the small time you shared with them today, and to see that they were actually interested in joining the Exhibition made you ecstatic.

You picked up your backpack, too lazy (and tired) to change, and headed out the studio door. You had turned to wave goodbye to Amy, but she seemed to be preoccupied with the crowd of students and parents around her desk. There was a smile, painted across her face, that you hadn’t seen in forever. She looked so happy, so _thrilled_ , that the studio was beginning to thrive again. This was her livelihood, and you wished her nothing but the best.

You could feel yourself smiling from ear to ear as you pressed out of the boiling hot studio and into the cool autumn air. You pulled out your phone to see that you had 3 missed calls. One was from your best friend, Nicole, (who was currently your ride) and the other two were from-

….

Your father.

You grimaced at your phone and took a deep sigh. He had been calling you non stop lately, and it was really starting to piss you off. The two of you had gotten into a fight a few weeks back. You said some pretty hurtful things to him, but you didn’t care. He had hurt you your entire life, so why the  _fuck_ should you give him any kind of sympathy? He was the one who dug himself into this never-ending grave and you were not responsible on helping him dig out of it.

Not letting your father ruin your mood, you flipped passed his voicemail's (you planned on listening to them later) and pulled up Nicole’s message instead, while lifting your iphone to your ear.

 _“Hey, it’s me."_ Nicole’s voice blared through the tiny speaker, causing you to jump instinctively and almost drop your phone. “ _I just wanna let you know, I’m running late today, so you might have to wait a bit after the class for me to pick you up. I shouldn’t be too long, just wait out front for me, Ok? See you soon._ ”

You felt an irate sigh, squeeze between your lips as her message came to a close. Whatever, you were sure that she wouldn’t be  _that_ long...or at least you hoped. You were really tired from the class and were in desperate need of a coffee. Nicole wasn’t one to just blow you off, so you weren’t really that concerned. Trying your best to keep your good mood intact, you slipped your phone into your backpack and began to fish around for that familiar red box and lighter. You found the pack of Marlboro’s almost instantly, but the lighter seemed to be proving quite difficult.

“Come on, come on, I know I brought it.” you mumbled to yourself. You started rummaging through your bag more forcefully as your irritation climbed higher. By this point it was just getting to be incredibly annoying, (which only made you want a cigarette even more). You were practically clawing at the bottom of your bag now, you cheeks warming with anger and frustration. Right when you were about to metaphorically  _lose it_ , you heard a deep voice come from the side of you.

“need a light?”

Your head snapped up at the sound of his voice, and you practically fell over once you realized who it was.

It was the curious skeleton from the window.

You couldn’t help but stare as he outstretched his skeletal hand with a silver zippo lighter between his phalanges. He was shorter than you, maybe a few inches at the most (which was kind of surprising, since the only other skeleton Monster you knew was Papyrus, and had  _towered_ over you). You noticed that he was still wearing that blue jacket from earlier as well as a pair of black shorts and blue converse sneakers to go with it. His hood was pulled up around his face, causing just the slightest of shadow’s as his pulsating white pupils flickered.

Oh shit. You were gawking.

_Quick! Say something before he thinks you're rude!_

“Oh, uh, thanks.” You stumbled out. You could feel your cheeks flush even more, except this time from embarrassment rather than annoyance. You quickly grabbed the lighter out of his hand as you zipped your backpack closed and flung it over your shoulder. You flipped open your cigarette box in one easy motion, pulled one out and placed it between your lips. The taste of nicotine hit you in an instance as you pulled back your thumb and brought the lighter to life, igniting the cigarette in your mouth. You inhaled deeply, taking in the smoke with a long drag before blowing it out in the opposite direction. Smoking may not be the most healthiest ofthings for you, but it definitely helped keep the edge off.

You turned your head towards the curious skeleton and felt another flush creep over as you took notice that he was already staring at you. You handed him back the lighter, trying your best to avoid eye contact.

_God, why are you so socially awkward? All he did was give you a lighter for fucks sake._

You felt the cool touch of his bones slide over your fingers, as he retrieved the lighter from your hand. Without even a second thought, he then dug into his hoodie pockets and drew out his own box of cigarettes. He casually placed one between his teeth as he flicked the lighter alive, causing a dim orange glow to briefly illuminate the features of his skull. Only for a few seconds you were able to see the definitions of his strong cheekbones, as well as his square jaw line.

You looked away. _Staring is bad! Staring is rude!_

The silence was painfully awkward.

“so, papyrus seemed to enjoy your class.”

“Oh,” you stuttered. “Y-You know Papyrus?”

The skeleton laughed at that. A deep, low chuckle that sounded so suddenly _seductive._

“heh, yeah, he’s my brother.”

 _Of course he was. Really? You couldn’t put two and two together? They’re both_ _skeletons._

“Oh! Uh, yeah right. That should have been obvious, since you’re both skeletons.” You shook your head in disbelief (mostly at your stupidity) as you took another drag of your cigarette.

“skeletonmonsters, to be exact. there is a difference.”

“Oh,” _Shit. Great. Now you've insulted him. Way to go, asshole. You really do suck at this whole socializing thing._

You suddenly felt like Cas from Supernatural in this moment.

You wondered if you made a reference, if he would get it.  _Does he even watch TV?_

You decide not to make an ass(butt) of yourself, and just responded with, “Oh, uh. Right. I’m sorry. That was rude of me to just assume that-”

“you’re fine.” he said casually as he lifted his cigarette and took a long drag.

You stared at him again with questionable eyes. “If you don't mind me asking, how are you  _smoking?_ Do...skeleton Monsters have….lungs?”

He laughed that enticing laugh again.

_Stop it, brain. Just stop!_

“no, we don’t have any organs like you. just magic.”

“Magic? So, you can smoke because you have magic?” Ok, now you were  _really fucking_ intrigued.

“heh, somethin’ like that.”

You were smiling now, as you took another drag off of your cigarette. You were about to ask more about his magic but he spoke instead.

“i’m sans, by the way. sans the skeleton.” He said as he shot you a sly wink.

 _Ok._ ** _That_  ** _was actually really cute._

“It’s nice to meet you Sans, I’m- ”

Just as you were about to introduce yourself, a giant midnight blue jeep with blaring metal music pulled up to the sidewalk in front of you both. In the driver seat was a girl with bright pink hair and colorful tattoos up her both her arms.

Nicole.

“Oh, uh, this is my ride.” You said smiling towards Sans while also feeling super awkward all of a sudden. You threw your cigarette on the ground and put it out with a quick stomp and began to approach Nicole's jeep. You looked through the window to see that she didn’t look very happy. In fact, she looked  _pissed_.

 _Uh-oh_. Something was up.

You turned around to face Sans again, before hopping into the passenger seat. “It was nice meeting you, and uh-thanks for the light.”

You smiled softly which he returned with a smirk. “no probs. i’ll see you around .”

And with that you turned back to the blaring jeep and slipped inside, shutting the door with a thud. You had barely settled into your seat before Nicole had taken off abruptly. Oh shit. She _is_  pissed.

“You ok?” You asked questionably.

“OH, DO I HAVE A FUCKING STORY FOR YOU.” Her normal, happy-go-lucky attitude was nowhere to be found.

Oh shit.

You were in for one hell of a car ride home.

As Nicole sped away from the crowded dance studio, you couldn’t help yourself but glance over to the side-view mirror. You half expected to see Sans still standing there, leaning up against the wall while finishing his smoke, but instead you were greeted with just an empty space.  
  
Sans was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the song that was playing during the class.  
> [Misery By Maroon 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6g6g2mvItp4%22%22)


	2. Blame It On The Alcohol

"Girl, are you even listening to me?"

For the first time in about 15 minutes, Nicole's voice was actually able to catch your attention. And it’s not like you were _actively_ trying to ignore her. When you had first gotten in the car, you _were_ listening to her. You had listened to her rant, on and on, about her piece of shit boyfriend (who, in your opinion, she should have dumped months ago) and how he once again, cheated on her. You had heard this rant just one too many times and it always went the same. She would rant, you would give _logical_ advice to dump the son of a bitch, she would _agree,_ but then two days later she was back with him again. So it’s not like you were being a shit friend by ignoring her....you were just rather, out of _words_ and _advise_ to respond to her. It was almost a waste of breath at this point, and as her ranting went on you slowly started to doze off and tune her out.

You turned your head towards her and gave her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get much sleep last night and I guess I just started to doze.”

You expected Nicole to freak out on you. Whenever she was in a mood she was all types of bitchy, but instead she surprised you with an apologetic look of her own. “No, I’m sorry. I’m sure you’re tired of hearing this same old story. It’s just, you know how I get when I’m mad. I start ranting and then somehow I can’t stop. Especially when it’s abouthim.”

Nicole's ranting had gone on for so long, you almost didn’t even realize she had pulled up to your apartment. The large three-story home looked rundown and old from the blue peeling paint. The landlord almost never came around or even cared about the state of the house. He was, to put it lightly, a slumlord. All he care about was his money. And if you were even two seconds late on the rent, he would be all over your ass.

You grabbed your backpack off of the jeep floor and threw it over your shoulder while opening the door. “Dude you know what you need? A girls night. Just me, you, and a shit ton of booze.”

Nicole’s face lit up at this suggestion. “YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I FUCKIN’ NEED.”

“Good, how bout’ tonight? I don’t have shit to do and I could definitely go for a drink.”

Nicole had barley let you finish before shouting, “FUCK YEAH! I’ll pick you up at eight!” Almost immediately after you shut the Jeep door, she sped away.

As you climbed the cracked cement stairs to the front door of your apartment, for the first time in a while you felt excited. Your life lately had consisted mostly of working, teaching, eating shitty take out, drinking way too much coffee, and eventually sleeping for a few hours before having to get up and repeat the process. You had gotten yourself in a rut, _a boring routine,_ that really just started to take a toll on you. When you finally reached to door you reached into your backpack and grabbed your keys, swiftly unlocking the door and entering your cluttered apartment.

You may have not been the messiest person in the world, but you were definitely not the cleanest. The floor of your apartment was littered with a combination of clothes, trash and other various items. It’s not like you were _lazy_...you were just...really busy and...had a lot of...important things to….attend to…. _stuff_ ….. _and things_ …

Oh who are you kidding.

You’re so fucking lazy.

Every time you would even try to attempt to clean up the mess, you would always find a way to talk yourself out of it. Instead of doing the dishes or doing laundry, you instead opted to sit on the couch with a tub of ice cream and watch Game of Thrones for hours upon hours on end. You would tell yourself, _after this episode I’m gonna get up and clean,_ but of course, you never did. You would wait until it was 3 in the morning when you were conventionally _too tired to clean anything,_ and instead decide to just go to bed.

You threw your backpack onto your haphazardly made bed and scooted yourself to the kitchen to grab a snack and brew some coffee. You rummaged through the cabinets for a bit before choosing a bag chips and then heading to your couch to put on Netflix. You had plenty of time to kill before your outing with Nicole, which meant plenty of time to catch up on your shows.

Let the binge begin.

 

~

 

YOU BINGED TO LONG.

Everything was going just fine. You were wrapped in your heated blanket, you had a cup of hot coffee and were completely invested in your favorite TV shows. You were so comfy, you actually even fell asleep for an afternoon nap, which never happens! Everything was fine...well...that is until you awoke to a text from Nicole, that said she would be there in about 10 minutes…

Well, shit.

You jumped off of the sofa, causing the empty bag of chips along with your blankets to fall onto the already trashed floor, and quickly ran to your bedroom to go through the very little clean laundry you had. You decide on a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a black tee and a plain pair of black converse. As for your hair, you pulled up your mop of dark red curls and tied it loosely into a high ponytail. Make-up you kept simple. Just a little bit of eye shadow, mascara and basic winged eyeliner. You had also thought about putting a little bit of lipstick on, but eh-fuck it. You looked fine.

One more glance in the mirror before you grabbed your keys, phone and brown leather wallet (which thankfully had a strap to put around your wrist ), and then out the door you went. You locked the apartment and when you turned around Nicole was already parked out front.

“Took you long enough!, I’ve been here for like 5 minutes already!” Nicole shouted as she unrolled the driver's side window.

“I know-I know." You waved dismissively. "I’m the queen of fucking late.” You pulled open the passenger side door and slid inside. As soon as you were settled into your seat she pulled up her phone’s GPS and quickly punched in an address you didn’t recognize.

“So any plans on where you wanna go?” You asked curiously.

“Yeah....so I wanted to go somewhere new. All of the bars in the city are either super sleazy, or way to expensive."

You nodded in agreement. There was really never an in between with this goddamn city.

“So,” Nicole continued. “I was thinking, we could try going a bit _north_ , and maybe go to one of the bars up there.”

Wait.

“North?” You questioned. “But going north would mean-”

“Yup. Monster district. I found this bar right on the outskirts of their land, so it's only about a 10 minute drive.”

“Oh,” You weren’t really sure on how to respond. Sure, you liked the Monsters but a Monster bar? _That...that could be a whole different crowd,_ you thought.

“What? Not good? I thought you like the Monsters?" Nicole asked.

Not wanting to disappoint her (seeing as she’s had a pretty shitty day), you decided to swallow your petty worries and said, “No, it’s fine! Just different, is all.”

Nicole’s face lit up at that. “See! I knew this would be a good idea! Plus, I heard that Monster sell-like, the _best_ booze."

"You had me at booze, girl."

Once she set her phone down and began her way towards the bar, she turned up the music and blared _I Write Sins, Not Tragedies_ , her signature song she always played when she had a shit day. You didn’t mind though. You loved Panic at the Disco. You had all their albums and knew every lyric to every song. The two of you screamed the lyrics as loud as your lungs would allow. The time had gone by so quick, it barely even felt like ten minutes had passed when the two of you pulled into the parking lot.

You got out of the jeep and took in your surroundings. The area was quaint. It, quite honestly, looked like one of the wealthier parts of the city. The sidewalks were brick, and the shops and boutiques were so cute. It looked like something out of a painting, where everything was just so cuddly and cozy and made you feel so welcome.

As for the bar, it was a small brick building with large glass windows. You could briefly see some of the Monsters sitting inside and you felt your nerves calm down a bit. From what you could see, the Monsters inside didn’t look very intimidating. In fact, to your surprise, they all looked so normal. Casually sitting down with friends, having drinks and sharing laughs.

“Grillby’s, huh?” You said as you examined the large sign out front.

“Oh don’t tell me you’re thinking of backing out!”

You snapped your head to towards Nicole. “No-no, I was just looking at the sign.” You said with a chuckle.

“Good, cause even if you were planning to, I wasn’t going to let you.”

Nicole grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the warm bar. You were instantly hit with the smell of burgers and fries and maybe even a hint of cigars. As you took your first glance around you felt yourself stop in your tracks when your eyes landed on a familiar skeleton, with a blue hoodie, sitting at the far end of the bar.

Sans.

Of-fucking _-_ course.

You felt your feet stopped moving beneath you.

_Why the fuck was he here?_

Well, the answer was simple. It was the MONSTER DISTRICT, after all. It was pretty obvious why he was here. To have a drink, to unwind, to chill with friends-it _was_ Friday night. The real question was,  _why do you care? And why are you_ suddenly _freaking out about this?_

“Hey, are you alright?”

You turned your head and met Nicole’s worried, yet confused, eyes. Why were you being like this? It’s not like you embarrassed yourself in front of him. Sure, the conversation with him earlier may have been a bit awkward, (then again, all of your conversations with anyone were always awkward) but why was your anxiety suddenly flaring up just by seeing him sit there? 

“ _Hellooooo_?! Is there anyone home?” You’re ridiculously racing mind came to a screeching halt as Nicole waved her hand in front of your face.

“Ye-ah,” you stuttered.  _Fuck, get your shit together!_   _Have some fucking composer!_  “I’m fine, sorry just, I was just-uh-”

“Fangirling over the Monsters?” Nicole finished for you.

“Um. Yeah-Yeah! That’s it, haha, nevermind me. I’m just- _whatever_ -uh hey! Let's go sit down!.” Smooth. Real. Fucking. Smooth.

Nicole eyed you suspiciously as the two of you made your way to the bar. You felt as if you had a spotlight on you. As if you were some kind of celebrity and you were slowly making your way down the red carpet. Feeling all of the Monsters eyes on you, didn’t help your anxiety in the least. If anything it made it worse. You hated being the center of attention. Whenever you went out in public you only had one goal. Blend in. If you blended in, you were invisible. And being invisible, meant not having to deal with people.

Which, in the end, was the ultimate goal.

As you got closer and closer to the bar, you realized that there were only two seats left. Two fucking seats, out of this entire fucking bar that- _OF COURSE_ -were right next to the (what appeared to be) sleeping skeleton. You hurried in front of Nicole to pick the seat on the left, so you wouldn't have to be  _directly_ next to him, but she beat you to it. She sat down onto the bar stool and flicked her pink hair over her shoulder as you just stood there awkwardly, staring at the empty bar stool that was placed between Nicole and the blue-hooded skeleton.

Wow. The universe must be really fucking against you today.

Taking in a breath to steady your anxiety, you pushed yourself forward and sat down onto the barstool. Maybe if you were quite, he wouldn’t notice you?

“Good evening ladies, what can I get for you?”

You turned your attention to the sultry crackling voice, and were surprised to be met with a pair of fiery eyes.

Literally.

He was literally made of fire.

Fucking real-ass, mother fucking  **flames**.

_What the actual fuck?_

“Whoa, you’re made of  _fucking_ fire!” Nicole observed as her eyes widen in curiosity. However, before the hot (no pun intended)bartender could react to her outburst, another voice instead decided to answer for him.

“and you’re made of approximately 65% oxygen.”

You stiffened as you realized who was speaking. The familiar voice was dark, sexy, and intriguing all at once. By the time you began to turn your head, and acknowledge the suggestive speaker, you were not surprised to be met with two glowing pupils as well as a toothy smirk from the blue-hooded Monster.

So much for him not noticing.

When his white pinpricks met your fidgety eyes, his smirk then turned into a pleasantly surprised smile, causing him to reach up and push back the hood revealing his identity fully.

“heya, fancy meetin’ you here.”

_Shit. He’s talking to you!_

_Don’t just sit there with your mouth open, fucking say something!_

“Uh, yeah. Heh, what a coincidence huh?”

 _Wow. Really?_ _That’s all you can come up with?_

“You two know each other?” Nicole asked. You turned back towards her as the air around you felt incredibly awkward.

_Nothing is awkward! Everything is fine! You just really need to get better at socializing._

“Uh-” you stumbled. “Yeah, we actually just met this morning. His,  _uh_ -brother is in my dance class.”

You could see Nicole’s interested eyes look Sans, up and down, as a smile grew across her pink-stained lips.

Was she….. _checking him out_?

“Oh really? That’s so cool! I’m Nicole by the way,the best friend.” Nicole leaned over you and held out her hand for Sans.

You felt a twinge of…. _something_ ….flow through you. Jealously? You never associated that word with Nicole, but then again, there's a first time for everything.

“sans, _sans the skeleton_.” Sans reached over, calm as ever, and shook Nicole's hand briefly before leaning back into his bar stool. When you turned your gaze back over to him, you noticed that he seemed to be looking her over as well. His glowing pinpricks flickered over her slim figure. She had wore a really-over the top-black sultry dress, with pumps that only strippers would wear. Her long pink hair was pin straight, her make-up sexy, and the more you took in her appearance the more  _obvious_ her intentions became.  

She was looking to get laid, with probably the first poor sap that she could seduce.

And right now, she seemed to be targeting Sans.

….

Ok,  _now_ -you’re jealous. And slightly irritated.

This was supposed to be a girls night! Not a- _let's both go out and try to get fucked-_ night!

Sans had looked her over for a few long moments. Actually, it was more like he was looking  _through_  her. As if he was focusing on something behind her. It didn’t last very long, though. Before you could really make out what he was doing, he had already turned his attention back to you.

You felt your face flush when he caught you staring at him. You looked down and fiddled with your hands and did your best to hide your face.  _God,_ _why are you so awkward?_

“A skeleton huh? That’s reaaaaally cool.” Nicole,  _very fakely_ , over exaggerated.

You could hear Sans respond, but you didn’t look up at him, or even really pay any mind to the conversation he was having with Nicole. You just kept your head down and kept fidgeting with your black-chipped nails. You had painted them awhile back, and they really needed to be redone, but you were far too lazy to touch them up. Just as you were far too lazywith anything in your life, for that matter.

_Wow. You really should work on not being so lazy._

_Maybe if you actually put effort into how you looked, you would be as hot as Nicole._

“you gonna order somethin’?”

Sans’s voice startled you and somehow forced your attention back up to him. You turned to the left, to where Nicole was sitting, and noticed that she no longer had her eye on Sans and had moved her interest completely to the flaming bartender.

You turned back to Sans.

Shit.

He’s talking to you. 

“A-Are you talking to-to me?”

Sans laughed at that, which immediately made you feel like an idiot.

_Jesus fucking Christ get your fucking shit together! Your conversations skills get worse and worse each time you open your mouth._

“not if you don’t want me too,” Sans responded. He kept his voice pretty monotone, which made it difficult to see if you had offended him or not.

_Great. Now he thinks you’re a bitch._

“Wha-oh no! I-I didn’t mean it like that-I-you know, just wasn’t paying attention. And I-I honestly wasn’t sure if you were really talking to me-or like, (please stop talking, you’re making it worse) you know, to the person behind me or like-”

“it’s cool, ” he chuckled and cut off your ridiculous spiel. “i was just wondering if you had any plans of ordering something, because if not, i was gonna offer to split a bottle of whiskey with you.”

“Oh, uh...” You laughed nervously and tried to play it cool. “Whiskey?”

Sans smiled and motioned to the flaming bartender, (who was surprisingly, pretty engrossed in his conversation with Nicole). The fire-Monster reached under the counter and pulled out two shot glasses along with a large bottle of Jack Daniels and placed it in front of you and Sans. You swallowed nervously as you eyed the bottle. It’s not that you didn’tlike it.Through trial and error during your teenage years, you had figured out that you actually really enjoyed it. The only thing that was really holding you back, was the possibility of getting shitfaced and embarrassing the fuck out of yourself.

Oh, who are you kidding. You do that on a daily basis. Sober, no less.

 _Y_ _ou need to take a chance! Have some fun, be spontaneous, and go out of your comfort zone for once in your life! Plus, the alcohol will help with the anxiety, and if_ _anything, make you less awkward! Don't you want a little bit of adventure?_

Felling a burst of confidence, you looked at Sans with a smile and said, “You know what ? Sure. Yeah, why the fuck not.”

Sans smirked, the corners of his mouth turning up into an (evil?) grin as he grabbed the shot glasses and began to pour you both a bit of the amber liquid. “alright, cool. wanna play a game?”

“What kinda game?” you asked curiously.

“a drinking game. it’s called, i never."

Oh.

_That drinking game._

Well shit, this ought to be interesting.

 

~

 

“your turn.”

The room was spinning, and your head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.

You were having the time of your life.

Sure, you were shitfaced. You were  _soooo_ shitfaced, but it was definitely worth it. You couldn’t even remember the last time you had this much fun. You felt alive, indestructible, as if you could do anything. Your anxiety was non-existent, and you just felt  _incredible,_ like you were on top of the word, and everything was just  _perfect_ -

To recap, you were also on your seventh or eighth shot of whiskey.

“Ummmmm,” you tapped your fingers on the mahogany-top bar as you thought what to say next. You and Sans had been playing this game for at least an hour, and so far, he’s barely even taken 3 shots.

 _The fucker must be cheating,_ you thought.

“I’ve n-never been arrested-d.” you slurred.

“you’re really scraping the bottom of the barrel aren't ya?” he said with a cocky smile.

“Hey-either take a shot or don’t,” you responded playfully.

He laughed as he swiveled the tip of his finger around his shot glass, but he never took a shot.

_Asshole._

“i’ve witnessed people getting arrested, but never myself.”

“Whatever,” you said over exaggerated as you rolled you eyes. “Your turn.”

“i’ve never worn a dress.”

“Jokes on you! Neither have I.”

You smiled triumphantly as Sans threw his head back in laughter. You felt something in stir inside of you. Like tiny little butterflies, all fluttering around in your stomach.

They were…...butterflies right?

You folded your arms playfully and pursed your lips. “I don’t wannnna-a play this game an-nymoree.”

“why? cause you’re losing?” he teased.

“Hey! I-I’m not loooosing.” you stumbled over your words.

“says the girl who’s take nine shots.”

“Eigh-hht!.....w-wait..” You stopped to count on your fingers. “O-ok,  _maybe_ nine.”

Sans rolled his...eyes? (or rather-pinpricks). “your turn.”

“No!” you whined. “I’m n-no good at this game!”

“awe c’mon! you’re doin’ fine.” He encouraged.

You huffed in defeat as you scanned through your brain for something clever. Which was actually quite difficult seeing as how your brain right now was a giant pile of mush.

 _Come on, think! Don’t let him win!_  

“Uh-I….” _Shit. Fuck. You're terrible at this._ “I never….” Feeling completely overwhelmed by the pressure, you found your lips moving and your voice defining you, before you even realized you were speaking. “ _Fuck_ , I don’t know. I’ve never...uh-umm, I’ve never killed anyone!" You internally face palmed at your horrible answer before adding, "Surprisingly! Even though I deal with idiots all day long at work.”

You laughed at first, at your ridiculous and stupid outburst. It was so stupid, and you were  _sooo_ drunk, but your laughter slowly died and your anxiety sparked once again, as you made eye contact with Sans to see that-

He wasn’t laughing.

_Fuck. You fucked up._

You immediately regretted your choice of words as Sans suddenly looked _very_ uncomfortable. You bit your lip, just waiting for him to say something _-anything_ , but instead of speaking, he just slowly grabbed the bottle of Jack and seamlessly poured himself a shot.

Whoa.

_Shit. This game just went from 0-100 real quick._

After Sans downed the shot, he looked back at you with a darkness in his eyes.

“it was a long time ago.” he said low. His voice was deep and raspy and may have even had a hint of regret. “i was different….back then,and there were a lot of different factors…”

You suddenly felt like the biggest asshole.

_Great! You probably just triggered some fucking PTSD shit. God, you are so fucking stupid! You always find a way to ruin something._

“Oh my god. I-I’m  _so_ sorry. I-I had no idea....I didn’t mean to like trigger any- _uh_ -bad memories from the Underground and-uh, shit I-”

“it’s ok.”

His voice was so soft, you almost didn’t hear him over your obnoxious rambling. You looked down at your hands as you heard him getting up from his bar stool.

 _Yup. And there it is….o_ _nce again, you’ve ruined the night and scared off your interested party. You know, this is probably why you're still single._

Just as you were about to turn towards Nicole and let her know you were ready to go, his voice caught your attention again.

“i’m going out for a smoke, wanna come with?”

_Wait. What?_

_So, he wasn’t leaving?_

“Uh-sure, yeah, I could go for one too.” You attempted to stand up gracefully, (which, for a ballerina, shouldn’t be too hard) but of course, (as if things couldn’t possibly get any worse) your foot managed to hook itself around one of the bar stool legs, which sent you hurdling towards the wooden floor.

You could swear on your way down you could hear Satan mocking you in the distance.

You shut your eyes and braced yourself for the pain that loomed ahead, but it never came. Instead, you felt a pair of warm hands grab onto your shoulder before you even met with the ground.

“careful, now. we wouldn’t wanna scratch up that pretty face of yours.”

You didn’t even have to look in a mirror to know that your entire face was probably red.

 

 _Why?_ You wondered. What have you done to deserve this embarrassment?

As he helped you back up to a stand, you noticed that the entire bar was watching you. Even Nicole, (who looked just as drunk as you) was gawking at the scene you just made. Feeling exposed and very uncomfortable, you quickly gathered yourself together before pushing out of the bar and into the cool dark night.

You heard Sans shuffle out behind you, but you didn’t look back. You silently just reached into your jeans pocket and-

Shit.

You left your cigarettes in Nicole's car.

The car, that just happened to be locked.

And the keys, just happenedto be with Nicole….

And Nicole, _just happened_ to be currently occupied, by making out with that fiery-assbartender.

Fucking fan-motherfucking-tastic.

“here.”

You looked over to see sans, once again, handing your a lighter along with a cigarette.

“Uh-thanks.” Reaching out reluctantly, you took his offerings and lit the cigarette quickly before returning the lighter back to Sans. You inhaled deeply, breathing in the smoke and tilted your head back while looking up to the star covered sky. You wondered what it was like to see the stars for the first time. You’ve always been able to see them, but the Monsters, they were trapped for so long…..You wondered what their first reaction would have been. Were they amazed? Scared? Did they even know what space or what the universe was?

You looked over to Sans to see him casually lifting his cigarette to his mouth before exhaling his own cloud of smoke. It still baffled you how that was even possible. Earlier he said it had to do with magic, but…..

“I still don’t understand.” You said curiously.

Sans shot you a questionable look. “whaddya mean?”

“I mean, I just don’t understand how you can smoke, just because of your magic. How does it work?”

Sans laughed as he took another drag. “it’s kinda hard to explain. magic is...heh _-_ tricky.”

_Oh lovely, he's into puns._

“if you wanna know how magic works, i can show you some?”

You immediately perked up at this.

“Y-you can do that? Just, out here in the open?” You tried your best to sound nonchalant, but drunk you didn’t give a fuck at this point.

“well i won’t do anything _too_ extravagant.” he chuckled to himself as he moved closer to you.

He held his cigarette firmly between his teeth, as he cupped both his hands together, almost as if he were holding something. He closed his eye( _sockets?_ ) only for a moment, before a light blue glow ignited between his skeletal hands. When he reopened his eyes, his normal white pinpricks were nowhere to be found. His right socket was a black hole of inky nothingness while his left was completely engulfed with an electric blue flame. Before you knew it, Sans flung and opened his hands up towards the sky, releasing a neon-blue butterfly into the air. Trails of electric blue magic fell around the two of you, almost as if you had thrown a fist full of glitter in the air.

You couldn’t help but stare. It was unlike anything you had ever seen before. You had always pictured magic to be beautiful, but nothing compared to this. You threw your half-smoked cigarette onto the ground before you reached up towards the butterfly, as it landed softly on the tip of your finger. It was warm to the touch, and felt tingly from the static electricity, but it never hurt you.

“Th-....This-s is incredible.” Your eyes locked on the amazing transparent butterfly. “Ma-agiccc is sooo-o cooool.”

Sans laughed at your stammering drunk voice as the blue butterfly slowly dissipated into a cloud of blue. When you looked back to Sans, his eyes were now back to the normal.

Although, you kinda missed his electric eye.

You secretly hoped you would be able to see it again.

“What e-else can you do?!” Normally you would be way more reserved, but drunk you just couldn’t confine your excitement.

“heh, i can- _uh_ , do a lot of things.”

 

_What was he implying?_

Just as you were about to say something, your stomach suddenly turned  _very_ sour. You immediately let one hand clasped around your mouth.

_NO._

_NO, this was not going to happen._ _EVERYTHING IS FINE._

You focused your eyes to the ground and steadied your breathing.

 _YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE._ _THIS IS ABOUT TO TURN VERY BAD FOR YOU._

“hey, you alright?” You felt something softly grab your arm, and as you raised your head, you noticed that Sans was now standing directly in front of you.

“Uh-yea-yeah. I-I’m-”

_NOT FINE. YOU ARE DEFINITELY NOT FINE._

Before you could even finish your sentence, you felt the world wobble around you and suddenly everything became blurry. And as if this night couldn’t get any worse….

The last thing you remember is falling into Sans, as you proceed to vomit all over yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "OH, WELL IMAGINE. AS I'M PACING THE PEWS IN A CHURCH CORRIDOR-"  
> [I Write Sins, Not Tragedies By Panic! at the Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vc6vs-l5dkc)
> 
> I hope you know this fic will be NOTHING but Panic references. Sorry not sorry.


	3. It's Not Denial If You Deny It

You woke up with a repulsing taste in your mouth, and eyelids that felt as if they were sewn shut. You were laying on something soft, something _squishy_...

Wait.

 _Where the fuck were you?_ _And why can’t you remember anything?_

You began to move your body and pain suddenly struck you.

_Mistakes! Mistakes were made!_

You stopped moving and attempted to peel back your eyelids. You were immediately met with a bright white light, which blinded you instantly.

 _Were you dead?_ _What the fuck is going on?_

You put your hands in front of your eyes, desperately trying to block out the light, and somehow managed to pull yourself up to a sitting position. Your stomach turned at the sudden movement and your head felt like you had smashed it through a window.

"Rise and Shine, princesses.”

A voice came at you like a ton a bricks. You recoiled at the sound as you pulled your hands back and instead placed them over both of your ears.

“Oh-shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to be that loud.”

A figure then came into a view. The white light glowed around them, as if they were an angel or...

Your eyes soon adjusted to the light, and the figure became clear.

“Fuck, what’s with the look? Are you really _that_ out of it?”

They weren't an angel.

It was just Nicole.

“Uh- ” You tried to speak, but instead were met with the feeling of vomit, desperately trying to climb up your throat.

“Here, drink this. It’ll help with the hangover. Trust me .” Nicole handed you a glass filled with….water? You grabbed it and brought it up to your nose, before taking a cautious sip.

Nope, not water. Ginger ale.

After taking a few slow sips, you started to feel better and less disoriented. You now could comprehend that you were sitting on your familiar brown couch, in your messy living room, and from the look of the sunlight that was shining through your dirty window, it was probably close to noon.

You….you still had no memory though….

“Feeling better?” Nicole asked. She had took a spot next to you on the couch. Her pink hair was all over the place, leftover makeup smudged.

“Kinda,” you grumbled. You looked down at yourself and noticed you were wearing your favorite pair of blue jeans and a _really_ comfy blue hoodie-

Wait.

You didn't own a blood hoodie.

“This isn't mine.” You said confused as you looked down and played with the sleeves.

You snapped your head up at the sound of Nicole's laughter. “Oh don't tell me you don't remember?!”

“Remember what?” Now you were getting worried.

_Why was she laughing so much?!_

“Let me just recant the story for ya.” She said in between obnoxious giggles. “Now, I really don’t know _how_ everything started. I was, ha-pretty busy, if you know what I mean. Me and that really  _hot_ bartender were pretty occupied. I almost didn’t even notice that you and bone boy had left-”

“Bone boy?” You interrupted.

“Yeah, ya know, _bone boy_ , the little skeleman? The one that got you really fucking drunk?”

“Skele-what?” To say that you were confused, would be an understatement.

“THE FUCKING _SKELETON MONSTER_. THE ONE WHO OWNS THAT SWEATSHIRT YOU’RE WEARING.”

Oh.

OH.

A flash a events started to surface through your head.

“Oh my god.” you could feel the look of terror take over your face.

“Oh, I haven’t even gotten to the _good_ stuff yet.” Nicole was practically glowing while you look like you wanted to climb under a rock. “As I was saying, me and Grillby-that's his name by the way; ironic isn’t it?-were-uh-having a really good time, until your little skeleman unfortunately interrupted us.”

 

_“uh, hate to interrupt you guys-”_

_“You just did, Sans.” Grillby narrowed his fire eyes._

_“sorry grillbz, i’ll make it up to you-i promise-it’s just-”_

 

“And the look on his face when he looked at me- _oh my fuckin' god_ , was priceless.”

 

_“your friend, she's-uh, sick.”_

_“Oh god, did she throw up on you?”_

_“uh-not on, necessary, me…”_

 

“So basically,” Nicole continued. “What had happened was, you threw up all over yourself. Like all fuckin’ over you. And I guess as soon as it happened, you fuckin’ lost it, and just started sobbing uncontrollably. Which is when-I'm assuming-he panicked and had rushed into the bar to get me. So we went outside and found you laying on the steps, just covered in your own vomit and tears. It was-uh-pretty gross to be honest. But anyway, I didn’t wanna drag you in my car covered in vomit so I had bone boy help me take off your shirt and in return he gave you his hoodie to cover up with-”

“Wait, you _STRIPPED ME_ ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD?!” You interjected.

“WELL WOULD YOU HAVE RATHER STAYED IN YOUR PUKE CLOTHES?”

You sighed and rolled your eyes.

“Anyway, that’s basically it. You threw up, you cried, and I brought you home.”

“Oh my fucking god.” You leaned forward and covered your face with your hands. You wanted nothing more but to be sucked up into a black hole, never to be seen again.

“Hey, I mean, It’s not that bad.” Nicole consoled, “So you got drunk and had a little accident-”

“LITTLE?!” you exclaimed.

“Well, maybe not little, but hey! You still have his hoodie! Which gives you an excuse to see him again and maybe redeem yourself-”

“OH, I’m _never_ seeing him again.” You shot Nicole the most serious face ever. “I can literally never fucking face him again. Not after absolutely _mortifying_ myself in front of him.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Ok, now you're being dramatic.”

“No, I’m really not.”

“He’s gonna want his sweater back.”

“Well-ugh-I can-give it to his brother! He’s in my class remember?”

“What if he’s there? What if he goes to watch the class, ya know, to be a supportive brother?”

“Well, if he’s there then I’ll-I’ll just fucking avoid him like the plague.”

Nicole laughed as she stood up and headed for the front door. “Good luck with that. Anyway, I’ll see you later. Tomorrow is Monday, and I think I’m speaking for both of us when I say, we need time to recuperate before we return to hell.”

Shit.

Monday.

Monday meant going back to your shit, nine to five day job, because living on just a small pay check from the studio was barely enough to buy bread at the store. Sure, you worked with your best friend, and it was a desk job-so it wasn’t all that hard-But it was still hell.

“And I’m sure you’re gonna want a nap and a shower after everything.” Nicole said as she grabbed her black stilettos and and padded across the room barefoot.

_Fuck yes._

_A shower sounded so fucking good._

_So did a nap._

_DOUBLE fuck yes._

As Nicole opened the apartment door she turned back once again, a smile growing on her lips.

“Oh by the way, I almost forgot.” She reached into her wallet and pulled out a small piece of white paper, “He left this for you.”

You cocked your neck curiously and narrowed your eyes. “What is it?”

Instead of answering you Nicole just smiled and placed it onto the small side table. The apartment door shut with a thud as you yelled after her but she didn’t respond or come back.

You moved your eyes over to the piece of paper and sighed, somehow managing to push yourself to a wobbly stand and force yourself over to the side table. You picked up the paper and slid your fingers over the black ink.

It was a phone number.

Of course, it was a phone number.

 

~

 

You awoke to the sound of your alarm buzzing annoyingly as you laid bundled up in a giant heap of blankets. You had somehow in the middle of the night wrapped yourself up into a big burrito. You didn't remember being cold…actually, you didn't even remember going to bed. The last thing that comes to your mind was sitting on the couch watching Game of Thrones as you pulled your way through your hangover

You lazily unwrapped yourself from the blanket burrito and reached over to the bedside table for your phone. It was already 7:45. You were late for work.

Fuck.

You really needed to stop being late for everything.

You quickly showered and threw on the first pair of clothes you could find before shoving yourself out of the door. You stopped by your favorite coffee shop on the way to the subway. The smell of freshly brewed coffee was your own personal high, and you were convinced it was the only thing keeping you sane. As you waited on the small wooden bench for the subway to come, an old women (you assumed homeless, judging by her appearance) came up to you with wide eyes.

“Such a young, pretty face.” She said stumbling to sit next to you. “I remember those days...It seems like forever ago.”

You gave the women a patient smile as you sipped your coffee, gingerly. You didn’t want to be rude, but you also didn’t want to further the conversation. Sure, she seemed nice, but you knew what she was doing. The homeless that hung around the subway didn’t just decide to chat you up. No. The only thing they were looking for was spare change.

“So where are you off too this fine mornin’?” She ask curiously. You thought for a second that she was eyeing your wallet.

“Work.” You kept your answer short and sweet. You really hoped that the train would just get here already.

“Oh, really? You don’t seem very happy about that .”

“Yeah-well-you know, work is... work."

_God, she's so annoying._

“Oh I hear ya. I remember having to work. It’s hard when you’re all alone. When you can’t afford to pay your bills. That’s how I ended up here-”

 _Oh here we go with the life-_ _mother fucking-_ _story._

Just as the women began, thankfully for you, the subway had pulled up.

“Sorry, this my train. Uh-nice talking with you!”

_Whew. Socialization averted._

The rest of the train ride was smooth and you were at work in no time. You rushed into the building, desperately hoping your boss didn’t realize you were almost 15 minutes late. You were on thin ice with her lately and you really couldn’t afford to get written up. Especially not with rentdue next week.

As you pushed open the doors to the small office, you caught a glimpse of Nicole sitting at her desk (which was coincidentally, right next to yours) with a shit eating grin as you trailed in late.

“Mornin’ pumpkin.” She said as you sat down. The two of you currently had a bet going on how many times you would be latethis month.

She was currently winning.

“Fuck Mondays.” You responded with the bitchiest tone.

Nicole took no offence and instead just laughed. “I agree dude, and it’s probably only gonna get worse. It’s busy asfuckso far.”

“Lovely.” You turned on your computer and quickly logged in. You worked in a Call Center for the local medical center in town. Basically, you sat all day long and listened to people bitch and moan when they didn’t get their meds.It wasn’t all that hard, just more of an annoyance. It was a job. It paid your bills, and put food on the table. So really, you couldn’t complain.

Plus, you worked with your best friend,andhad an amazing boss. Dani has always been super easy going. Sometimes, she was even more than _just your boss._ She was a friend. Sure, at the end of the day she still signed your paychecks, but afterward she would also take the whole crew out for drinks. You were fortunate to have such an easy going boss. Sometimes, you felt guilty taking her for granted by being late all the time.

Before you knew it, the first half of the day had flown by and it was already lunch time. You sat down at the small wooden lunch table with your (very poorly made) ham sandwich. The bread was all squashed and the meat and cheese were falling off. If anyone can fuck up making something as simple as a sandwich, it was you.

Nicole sat beside you with her bowl of freshly hot soup. It smelled  _delicious._

“Dude what the fuck happened to your sandwich?” She asked bluntly. Nicole was many things, but subtlewas not one of them.

“Hey I’m a call center agent, not a fucking master chef.” You bit into your sandwich. It actually wasn’t that bad. It looked worse then it was.

Nicole laughed and returned her attention back to her soup. The lunch room fell silent as the two of you stuffed your faces. It wasn’t until your break was coming to a close before Nicole spoke again.

“So, I wanted to ask earlier, but I got distracted. Did you text him?”

You scoffed in her direction. “Text him?”

“Yeah ya know, yourbone boy?  I’m assuming it was  _his_ number he left you.”

“First of all, he is not my _bone boy._ And no,I did not text him, nor do I plan too.”

Nicole looked disappointed at your response. “Oh come on! Why not! You two looked so cute together the other night!”

“Oh yeah,” you chuckled. “I’m sure we looked  _real_ cute between his magic and my throw up.”

“Magic?! ” Nicole’s face lit up like she was told she just won the lottery. “You never said anything about magic!”

You got up and threw out the rest of your sandwich before heading back out to the main office. “It-It was nothing. He just showed me a little bit of what he could do.” You thought back to the transparent butterfly and how beautiful it was. You thought back to how Sans’s left eye ignited with an electric blue flame, and how a part of you really wanted to see it again.

...

_One text won't hurt, right?_

“It doesn’t matter anyway.” Nicole followed you out of the lunch room and back to your desk. “I ruined the moment and completely  _humiliated_ myself by vomiting everywhere.”

“But-”

“No.” You cut Nicole off. “I’m not texting him. I’m never, ever, ever, ever, seeing or speakingto him  _ever_ again.”

Nicole sighed but still had a hinted smile across her lips. “Alright. Whatever you say. But just so you know, I ship it.”

You laughed and rolled your eyes as the two of you sat back down to your desks. “Ship it? Is my life a fucking television show now?”

“Dude, if your life was a TV show, I’d watch the fuck out of it.”

“Why?! My life is boring!”

“Not anymore. Especially now that you got  _boooone booooy._ ” Nicole said as she smiled and sing-songed to you.

“I’m literally going to kill you.”

“No you won’t. ”

“Yes I will. ”

 

 ~

 

The rest of the day consisted of really annoying patients and Nicole teasing you at every turn about your bone-NO. About  _Sans._  Not your bone boy,because he wasn’t your _bone boy,_ and he  _never_ will be.

You were never ever, eeeeeever going to see him again. Regardless of still having his hoodie.

You had gotten home about an hour ago and had made yourself a cheesy microwave dinner as you sat on your couch, continuing your Game of Thrones binge. You were on Season Four, and you just couldn’t get enough of this show. Sometimes you wondered what character you would be. Your personality was so all over the place, those Facebook quizzes never sorted you right. You were sassy like Sansa, but fierce like Daenerys. You felt like an outcast like Jon, and disappointment like Tyrion.

As you cuddled on the couch and finish your food, you started to get chilly. You went to grab a blanket nearby, but you had apparentlybrought all of them into your bedroom last night. The only thing that was close and didn’t require much effort to move was-

…

That blue hoodie.

 _His_ blue hoodie. The one he gave you so you weren't covered in your own vomit.

You sat there for a second, and wondered if you should put it on. A part of you reallywanted to. Not just because you werecold, but-

...

Maybe you should text him....

NO-No.You were  _not_ going to text him.

But….that doesn’t mean you couldn’t wear his hoodie.

And you were _-really-_ cold…And a nice warm hoodie wouldn't be _that_ bad...It's not like he's gonna know....

With a frustrated sigh, you leaned over and grabbed the soft blue material and pulled it over your goose bumped body. It was big and baggy but _super comfortable. The outside of the hoodie was sweatshirt material, but the inside was lined with soft white fur. It was probably one of the most comfortable hoodies you had ever worn._

You leaned back into the couch and pulled your legs up so you were sitting Indian style.

 _Yessss, much better...._ This hoodie was better than  _any_ of the blankets in the house.

As you unpaused the TV, you reached back and pulled up the fuzzy hood for maximum heat. It took you a minute to realize that the hoodie had a particular smell. It smelled like….cigarettes and…..was that- _ketchup?_

A few hours had passed before you even realized that the day had completely gone to a close, and that the sun had dipped behind the horizon. You then found yourself staring out of the window rather than at the television. It was a new moon tonight, so the stars that filtered throughout the night sky were especially bright. Even for the inner city.

A high-pitched curdling scream then came from the TV, snapping your attention from the stars back to the show. You were kinda confused on what was happening, as for the past fifteen minutes you had completely zoned out of the episode. There was some kind of battle going on, (which wasn’t uncommon for Game of Thrones. There was always a battle going on)and there was a lot of blood…(again, this is Game of Thrones….not really uncommon to see blood and/or death) but for some reason, you just couldn’t comprehend what was happening.

Instead of rewinding the episode, you turned your head downward to fiddle with your fingernails. You always did that when you were nervous. A bad habit, your mother always called it. It was part of the reason you could never keep them long or painted. Because every time they were, you always bit them back down or peeled off the paint.

But...why were you nervous?

You looked up from your bitten fingernails to the coffee table in front of you and spotted the small piece of white paper, surrounded by trash, a few dirty plates, and numerous empty bottles of soda.

Oh.

Right…..You threw it there, the other night, after Nicole had left.

_Why didn’t you just throw it out?_

You started to fiddle with the sleeves of the comforting, blue hoodie.

You….You could  _text_ him….just to let him know that you were  _ok_ , and that you still had his hoodie. He left his number for a reason, There’s...nothing wrong with letting him know that everything is fine...Right?...

You….didn’t _have_ to face him in person...a simple text wouldn’t hurt….

Before you lost your drive and ambition, you reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the piece of paper. You pulled your phone out of the deep pockets of his hoodie.

 

**Monday, September 17**

**8:45 PM**

 

You punched in the number and began to type out a message.

Then you erased it.

Then you typed  _again…_

….then you erased it again….

You did this for about 10 minutes before finally settling on a message. And even _then-_ you sat there for a little while longer, your thumb hovering just over the backspace.

Another scream from the TV and you felt your head snap up to see the source. You were expecting to see more blood and death, but instead were met with sex scene (Which, once again, is also not uncommon for this show).

Disregarding the television and returning your attention back to your phone, you felt your stomach drop at the words that were now presented in front of you.

Your thumb must have slipped when you weren’t looking.

 

**Today 9:01 PM**

**Message Sent**


	4. One Text Won't Hurt...Right?

  
**Today 9:01 PM**

**Message Sent**

 

Hey….I still have your sweatshirt…

 

**9:15 PM**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

 

im aware

 

**9:16 PM**

 

Oh, so this is Sans then?

 

**9:20 PM**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

 

the one and only

 

**9:25 PM**

 

Oh, ok lol I’m glad it’s you

 

**9:26 PM**

 

So, do you want it back? Lol

 

**9:27 PM**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

 

not if u still need it lol

 

**9:30 PM**

 

Well, I mean, it’s yours lol I should give it back.

 

**9:31 PM**

 

Even though, i gotta say, it’s super comfy btw.

 

**9:33 PM**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

 

it is lol thats y its my fav

 

**9:35 PM**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

 

u can keep it tho for as long as u need

 

**9:36 PM**

 

Are you sure? Lol

 

**9:38 PM**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

 

if i wasnt sure i wouldnt have given it to u lol

 

**9:41 PM**

 

Oh yeah btw, I’m sorry about….you know….everything the other night.

 

**9:45 PM**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

 

dont worry about it lol it happens

 

**9:47 PM**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

 

i’m just glad u made it home ok. lol u were in bad shape when u left. thats y i gave ur friend my # so if anything happened u could call or text

 

**9:54 PM**

 

lol well, thanks. And I made it home just fine. Woke up with a killer hangover, but other then that, I was fine 

 

**9:59 PM**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

 

good. im glad 

 

**10:02 PM**

 

Well, I should probs get to bed. Gotta be up for 7. If im late one more time for work my boss will have my head lol

 

**10:05 PM**

 

Text you tomorrow?

 

**10:08 PM**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

 

alright, well im glad ur ok. and ya, im cool with that lol

 

**10:10 PM**

 

Have a goodnight.

 

**10:13 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

haha night

 

 

**Tuesday, September 18**

 

**7:49 AM**

**Bone Boy**

 

mornin

 

**7:55 AM**

 

Morning

 

**7:58 AM**

**Bone Boy**

 

were u late for work? lol

 

**8:04 AM**

 

No! For your information, I was actually right on time

 

**8:05 AM**

**Bone Boy**

 

oh yeah?

 

**8:06 AM**

 

Are you doubting me? Lmao 

 

**8:07 AM**

**Bone Boy**

 

now y would i doubt u, red? lol

 

**8:10 AM**

 

Is that my name now? lol Red?

 

**8:13 AM**

**Bone Boy**

 

well in my defense, u never actually told me ur real name lol

 

**8:19 AM**

 

I mean, lol you're not wrong.

 

**8:23 AM**

**Bone Boy**

 

so, u gonna tell me?

 

 

**8:24 AM**

 

lol tell you what?

 

 

**8:25 AM**

**Bone Boy**

ur real name

 

**8:27 AM**

 

hmmm. idk i kinda like keeping you in suspense.

 

 

**8:29 AM**

**Bone Boy**

 

or maybe u secretly like the nickname i gave u

 

**8:31 AM**

 

Maybe one day I'll tell you. If I'm feeling up to it.

 

**8:32 AM**

 

And you're not wrong, you know. About the nickname. 

 

**8:35 AM**

**Bone Boy**

 

a skeleton is never wrong. a scientific skeleton even more so

 

**8:40 AM**

 

Scientific huh? 

 

**8:42 AM**

**Bone Boy**

 

science is my specialty

 

**8:45 AM**

 

I like science, I'm just very bad at understanding it. I failed high school science class with a straight 30%

 

**8:47 AM**

**Bone Boy**

 

school is for losers. just because you fail a class doesn't mean you can't study it more.

 

**8:55 AM**

 

Very true. You're pretty philosophical, you know.

 

**8:57 AM**

**Bone Boy**

 

im just a bone head 

 

~

 

**12:10 PM**

 

Hey, sorry I disappeared. Work got really busy

 

**12:15 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

its cool. i fell asleep anyway

 

**12:18 PM**

 

Must be nice lol I’m stuck at work til 5

 

**12:23 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

i got it worse. im at work til 7.

 

**12:25 PM**

 

Wait, you're at work? Lol you’re boss lets you sleep on the job?

 

**12:29 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

i wouldnt say she lets me. i just do it anyway and she doesnt say anything.

 

**12:30 PM**

 

Still, you're lucky lol I wish i could nap at my job.

 

**12:32 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

where do u work?

 

**12:34 PM**

 

I work in a call center lol I sit on my ass all day and listen to other people's problems.

 

**12:36 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

sounds interesting 

 

**12:39 PM**

 

It can be lol

 

**12:40 PM**

 

So where do you work?

 

**12:43 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

i work in a lab. its pretty boring tbh

 

**12:45 PM**

 

Shit, you weren't lying when you said scientific skeleton. What do you do there?

 

**12:48 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

experiments and other shit. alph is tryin to figure out how to merge monster magic into human medicine.

 

**12:49 PM**

 

Oh, you mean Alphys? That really nervous reptile lookin monster?

 

**12:51 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

yeah, thats her lol how do u know her?

 

**12:54 PM**

 

She’s in my dance class, along with your brother and the redhead fish lady

 

**12:55 PM**

 

I’m really bad at names. Don’t judge lmao

 

**12:57 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

haha its all good. i actually forgot about ur class. its on saturdays right?

 

**12:59 PM**

 

Well, there’s two. One is on friday’s, the other is Saturday’s.

 

**1:01 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

cool maybe i’ll stop by on friday

 

**1:07 PM**

 

You mean like, come and watch? Lol you’ll probably just get bored

 

**1:08 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

nah i wasnt bored on saturday. i actually happened to enjoy it

 

**1:10 PM**

 

You mean you enjoyed the view 

 

**1:13 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

hey hey hey not my words

 

**1:15 PM**

 

Well, if you’re gonna come friday, then I should at least give you back your hoodie

 

**1:16 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

sounds like a plan. maybe after i can take u somewhere

 

**1:18 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

If u wanna

 

**1:20 PM**

 

Well, well, well. Is the scientific skeleton asking me on a date?

 

**1:23 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

our last outing got cut short. i promise i wont take u anywhere near alcohol

 

**1:24 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

plus ill buy you rlly good food

 

**1:25 PM**

 

im sold

 

**1:26 PM**

 

You had me at food

 

**1:27 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

cool i guess ill see u then 

 

**1:28 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

gtg alph needs me

 

**1:31 PM**

 

Haha alright, see ya

 

~

 

You leaned back in your office chair as you closed out of your messages. You knew you were beaming and probably looking like a complete idiot, but you didn’t care. You haven’t felt this good in a long time, and you weren’t about to let anyone or anything ruin it.

You turned your head and realized that Nicole was staring at you, a shit eating grin spread across her lips.

“What are you all smiley about? And who have you been texting _allllll_ day?”

You didn’t even need to answer her because she already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something new by doing an entire chapter of all texting. I'm not sure if I'll do something like this again, if I do, it will most likely be just a small part of the chapter.
> 
> ALSO! If any of you weren't aware, we have a cover for the story now! It was done by the amazing Mx! And they did an absolutely fantastic job! <3  
> Click here to view the Cover Illustration!  
> [ Fifty Shades of Blue Illustration Cover](http://littleladyyred.tumblr.com/post/149986911944/bones-n-boners-commission-done-for) by [Mx (bones-n-boners)](http://bones-n-boners.tumblr.com/)


	5. I See You Shiver With Antici....Pation

The next few days seemed to drag on as you were filled with anticipation. You felt yourself constantly looking at the clock and counting down the hours until it was Friday. You didn’t think you would be this excited, yet here you were, laying wide awake in bed with a stupid smile spread across your face. It had been awhile since you were this excited for something. It had been awhile since you felt this _good_ about anything…

You turned over in your bed and anxiously grabbed your phone again.

 

**Friday, September 21**

**4:59 AM**

 

Great. It's now five in the morning and you got _maybe_ a total of three and a half hours of sleep.

Well, fuck it. Might as well get up at this point.

You rolled out of bed and padded into your kitchen. Immediately, you were hit with a gust of chilling air, causing you to wrap your arms around your already goosebumped body. Why was it so cold this morning? All of your windows were closed, but somehow your apartment was freezing. You quickly turned on the heat, and started to brew yourself a fresh pot of coffee.

You wondered if Sans drank coffee?

You wondered how he was able to eat and/or drink _anything_ at all?

You wondered where he would take you tonight? And you wondered what you should wear?

Somehow, while your brain was _preoccupied,_ you managed to slip into the blue hoodie that was draped over one of your kitchen chairs. You pulled up the hood and shoved your hands into the pockets while you waited for the coffee to finish. Suddenly you were no longer cold. Just pleasantly warm, wrapped up in the fuzzy material.

So many questions and thoughts were running around in your head, and you didn’t understand why. It’s not like you had never been on a date before. You had gone out numerous times in the past.….except most of those times were with self absorbed _assholes_ …..You….you didn’t know what you were feeling. You were definitely excited, _sure,_ but...there was something else that was lingering around you. Something else that you just couldn’t place….

What if Sans was a self absorbed asshole? What if he hates you? What if doesn’t show? What if-

You jumped at the slight beep, that the coffee machine gave off once it was finished brewing.

 _God-fuck,_ _get a grip._ _It’s just a fucking date! It’s nothing to get all worked up and anxious over!_

You got up and fixed yourself a cup of coffee before heading over the the living room sofa. You plopped down and pulled in your knees before turning on the TV. Flipping through the pointless channels you sighed and switched over to Netflix. You weren’t sure what you wanted to watch. You had a good two and a half hours before you had to go to work, so you just put on Supernatural since you had already seen every episode.

As you watched your show and sipped your coffee, you felt your anxiety fall away. Who knew all you needed was some caffeine and fictional characters to calm you right down? You always felt better when we're wrapped up in a fictional world. It helped you forget about the stress of reality and soothed your anxiety better then any medication ever could.

It wasn’t long before it was 7:15. You got dressed and were out the door in record timing.

Holy shit. You were actually going to be on time for work today.

As you walked in and sat down at your desk, an applause came from the side of you. You turned your head and noticed that Nicole was smiling widely as she clapped her hands in approval.

“Holy fuck, I never thought I would see the day.” she stopped clapping and wiped away a pretend tear from her eye. “They grow up so fast.”

“Fuck you.” You said with a smile.

“So today's the day, isn’t it?”

You turned to her confused. “What do you mean?” (even though you knew exactly what she meant)

“Today’s your date with bone boy!”

“Ugh, don’t call him that.” You laughed as you turned on your computer.

“Why? That’s what he is.”

You rolled your eyes. “He has a name, you know.”

“Oh yeah, what was it again? ” Nicole cocked her head to the side. “It started with an S right? S-Sand-Sanders? Or-”

“Sans.” you interrupted.

“Oh that’s it! I knew it was some kind of weird ass name.”

You rolled your eyes and turned your attention to your phone, as you had just gotten a text.

 

**Friday, September 21**

**7:55 AM**

**Bone Boy**

 

mornin

 

You smiled at the message presented on your phone. The two of you had been texting non-stop for the past 4 days, and every time you saw a text from him, you felt something stir within you. You felt….happy?

You didn’t know. All you knew was that you enjoyed talking to him, and that you were really excited to see him tonight.

 

**7:57 AM**

 

Morning :)

 

You quickly typed in a text before shoving your phone into your pocket. You hoped that this work day would go by fast. You really couldn’t take the anticipation any longer.

 

~

 

  
_“Have fun tonight! Maybe you’ll get lucky!”_

You laughed at Nicole's blaring voice as you held your phone to your ear and searched through your ridiculously messy closet. It was almost four thirty, and you had to be at the studio by five. Nicole had insisted you called her before you left even though your _date_ with Sans wouldn’t be until after your class.

“I’m not looking to get lucky.” You chuckled into the phone. “And besides, I don’t know how that would even work.”

_“Well, you see. First you gotta take off your pants-”_

“I know how it works, asshole. I don’t know how it would work with him.” You held up various different pieces of black clothing.

_"Why because he’s a skeleton?”_

“Obviously. I mean he’s all _-_ bones…” You trailed off.

_“Yeah but, that doesn’t mean he aint packin’ heat."_

“How can he be _packing heat_ if he doesn’t have organs or...you know, flesh?” You couldn’t contain your laughter at this point and it all came barreling out in one giant snort.

_“Dude, doesn’t he have like, that magic shit!? Maybe he can like, ya know, give you a good time with that,”_

“You can’t fuck someone with magic."

_“Hey man, I’m just thinkin’ outside the box, ya know?”_

As you finished packing your backpack, you padded into your bathroom to take a quick shower. “Alright, well I gotta go or I’m gonna be late.”

_“Alright, but do NOT forget to text me as soon as you get home! I want full details.”_

“Ok mom.” You said as you rolled your eyes.

_“Alright, see ya.”_

 

You hung up the phone and proceeded to get into the shower. The steam filled up the air and enveloped you as the hot water splashed against your skin. More and more minutes began to tick by, causing your nerves to climb. You tried to find peace within the hot rushing water, but it seemed like your anxiety just wasn’t cooperating with you. Unable to calm down, you quickly finished your shower and hurried back to your room to find something to wear.

For the class, you would be wearing your usual getup. A plain black tank along with a pair of black leggings. But as for the date, you were at a complete loss on what to wear. You had fished through your closet about a thousand times and had tried on so many outfits, but they all seemed so…. _meh._ You wanted to look good. Not necessarily  _slutty good_ , but good. And you didn’t know why it was so hard to just make a _goddamn_ decision.

You then came to your next predicament.

 _Do you wear matching underwear?_ _Do you wear sexy underwear?_ _Did you even own_ **_sexy_ ** _underwear?!_

You thought back to your conversation with Nicole. How _would_ sex work with a skeleton? You assumed that there were ways the two of you could make it work, but…

_Wait, why are you thinking about this? It’s not like Sans is going to fuck you on the first date. You don’t even know if he’ll fuck you at all! For all you know, after the date he'll never contact you again!_

You let out a frustrated sigh and just put on your normal bra and underwear before throwing a pair of plain jeans and black tee into your backpack. You went back into the bathroom and brushed your wild red hair before tossing it into a messy bun. With a quick stroke of eyeliner and a little bit of concealer, you were ready. As you made your way out the door you grabbed the blue sweatshirt that was hanging over the sofa, and checked your phone for the time. To your surprise, there was a text waiting for you.

 

**4:33 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

i’ll see u soon

 

 

~

 

 

“Lets run it again!”

You stood at the front of the dance class as everyone ran to take their beginning place in the routine. You were teaching one of the advanced classes today, and it was by far one of your favorite to teach. Mostly because the students actually knew what they were doing, and enjoyed what they were doing.

You leaned down and pressed play on the stereo. The song _Castle_ by Halsey then blared out from the speakers as the students began the routine. You always doubted yourself when choreographing. You were always afraid that the vision in your head wouldn’t convey in the routine. But you were proud of this one. You loved the song, and the students who performed the dance definitely gave the choreography justice and brought your vision to life. This particular routine was actually one of the many that would be in the End of the Year Showcase.

 

The class finished up shortly after that, which left your nerves sky high. You had checked your phone for time. It was already well past seven thirty, meaning the class had run over. You felt another wave of anxiety as you also noticed that you didn’t have any new text messages.

_Annnnnnnnnnnnnd, this is where you get stood up._

As you gathered your things, and did you best to remain calm, you heard a voice come from the side of you causing a startling noise to escape from your mouth.

“heya.”

You turned around to face the voice, and sure as shit, it was Sans.

“Oh, uh-hi.”  _Shit, shit, shit, don’t look like a moron._

“sorry, did i scare ya?” _How the fuck was he so smooth when he talked?_

“No! Uh-I just didn’t see you there.”

Sans smirked, and you noticed that that he was wearing plain black jeans with the same blue converse you had last seen him in. You also noticed that he looked pretty bare with only a thin white tee-shirt on…

_Which reminded you…._

“Oh, Uh, here.” You leaned down and pulled the familiar blue hoodie out of your backpack, handing it over to Sans. “I’m sure you’ve missed this.”

“well it is my favorite, but if you’re not done, you can keep it longer.” Sans gave you a pleasant smile. “i don’t mind.”

You laughed. “No, it’s fine. I swear.” You held out the hoodie, motioning it towards him once more, before he finally reached over and taking it. As Sans slipped into the hoodie you felt yourself smiling at the sight now presented in front of you.

He wore that hoodie better than you ever could.

“Alright, um-I’m gonna go change. I’ll be right back.” You swung your backpack over your shoulder.

“yeah, sure. i’ll wait outside for ya.”

You practically ran to the changing room. You were nervous, excited and flustered all at the same time. You quickly threw on the fresh pair of clothes from your backpack and let down your wavy hair. You brushed over it with your fingers a few times, before noticing that your roots were coming in. You made a mental note to buy hair dye next time you went shopping.

With one more quick look in the mirror, along with a deep breath, you pushed open the changing room door and made your way through the ridiculous amount of sweaty dancers before finally stumbling out the front entrance. The cool breeze of fall air hit you instantly. The smell of autumn filling up your senses. You spotted Sans leaning up against the building. He had one hand shoved in his pocket while the other lifted casually to his mouth, a cigarette between his fingers. The blinding moon cast a light over him, giving off the illusion that his bones were glowing.

“ready?” He made his way over to you and dropped the finished smoke to the ground.

_Fuck. S_ _o, this shit is actually happening?_

_Just be cool, everything will be fine._

You smiled. “Yeah, uh, ready when you are.”

Sans returned you smile with a sly wink, and motioned for you to follow him. “this way.”

He lead you across the street, and over to a sleek black motorcycle.

Wait.

“Is this yours?” You asked with your eyes widening.

Sans threw one his legs over the seat and shot you a smirk. “sure is. hop on.”

You couldn’t contain your smile as you copied him and settled yourself into the back seat. You had never been on a motorcycle before. And to be honest, you were just as scared as you were excited.

The engine came to a roar as Sans turned over his shoulder and said, “you might wanna hold on.”

You nodded silently, (afraid to open your mouth and say something stupid) and slid your arms around his midsection. You half expected to feel nothing but his spine, but to your surprise his abdomen was solid. Almost as if he wasn’t a skeleton at all.

Weird.

You chalked it up to magic.

You felt Sans kick up the kickstand, and suddenly you were flying forward into the city.

You held on for dear life.


	6. Good Food, Bad Laughs, Nice Friends

“you can open your eyes now. ”

The sound of Sans’ calm voice sent chills down your spine as you slowly lifted your head and un-squeezed your eyes. You had both of your arms wrapped tightly around his midsection and your head buried into his back. He smelled like ketchup, cigarettes and a combination of you....

….

You hated to admit that you really like it.

“you ok?” He glanced over his shoulder as you slowly detached yourself from him. You began to slide your arms away and felt his hands brush yours, just ever so gently.

Your heartbeat sped up.

“Yeah, I'm-I’m fine…” You stuttered. You felt Sans put down the kickstand as the bike’s purring engine came to a stop.

Now that you were sitting upright, you could actually take in your surroundings without the feeling of vomit at the back of your throat. You were in a part of the city that you had never seen before. The streets were lit up with giant lanterns and buildings that were so tall, you could swear that they touched the sky. Everything was so bright, so clean, it almost appeared as if the city was glowing. Even the sidewalks were glittering...

How...how could you have missed this place? You had grown up here, and had been to the city multiple times...How could you have _never_ stumbled upon this?

Sans helped you off of the bike as you tilted your head up in awe, taking in every part of the world around you. “This is incredible…” You mumbled.

You heard Sans chuckle beside you. “you get use to it after a while. although, i will admit, it is pretty impressive at first.”

You turned to him, confused for a moment, before suddenly realizing that you were standing in the center of the Monster District.

_Oh. That would explain why everything looked so amazing._

“Everything is so….nice _._ ” _Wealthy,_  is what you wanted to say.

“yeah, well, it’s real easy to keep a city clean with the flick of a lil’ magic.” Sans chuckled under his breath. “and the fact that the head of council is super anal about havin’ a presentable city.”

“Who’s the head of Council?” You asked curiously.

“she use to be the queen, back in the underground. real nice lady, when she’s not being a pain in the ass.”

You laughed at that, and out of the corner of your eye, you saw his smirk widen.

“anyway, you hungry?” He began to cross the street and motioned for you to follow him. “i’m sure the only reason you agreed to come is for the promise of food.”

“For your information, food does not control my ability to make decisions.” You followed closely behind Sans until you both reached the other side of the street. “Well, at least, not _most_ of the time.” Your face got hot and you laughed at your own stupid response.

_Genius conversationalist, strikes again._

Before you could say anything else, (and further embarrass yourself) you took notice that you and Sans were now standing in front of a very large building.

“Whoa.” You said under your breath. It was immensely tall and ridiculously bright.  There were probably about a thousand windows along with multiple large columns, all painted gold. But what was most interesting about this building, was the gigantic sculpture of (what seemed to be) a robot posing, quite sexually, in the middle of a majestic fountain.

“What is this place?” You asked, turning towards Sans.

“mettaton towers. they got the best food in the whole district.” He smirked and flashed you a wink. “well, besides grillbz. but don’t tell him i said that.”

“This is a restaurant?” You said baffled. You were expecting like a Chili’s or Olive Garden.

“it’s a hotel, but there’s a restaurant inside.”

“This place looks…expensive.” You said as you pulled your brows together. You felt uneasy about Sans spending a shit ton of money on you…

“it is, but we get to eat for free.” Sans walked over to the front entrance and held the door open for you to follow.

“How the hell did you pull that off?” You laughed softly as the two of you made your way into the main lobby. The floors were tiled a glittery white, and the walls were painted gold. Above you, there was a large chandelier made into another small sculpture of that robot.

“my, uh, brother is dating the _douchebag_ owner.” Sans grumbled.

“Oh.” You were taken back. “You don’t sound very…” You searched for the right word. “Happy, about that…”

“i’m not. i hate that mother fucker. but i gotta play nice for paps.”

The two of you made your way over to the golden plated elevator. When the doors opened, Sans motioned for you to step in first before following close behind. There were about a million buttons and floors to choose from, your head started to hurt just from looking at all of them. Sans quickly pressed one of the buttons that read 19, before leaning up against the golden wall.

_Jeez, why is everything gold in this place?_

You chuckled softly to yourself. “This place is too fancy for me. I feel out of my element....”

“we can leave if, ya know, if you’re uncomfortable…” Sans trailed off.

_Shit. Why did you say that out loud?_

_God you're such an asshole._

“No, No, that’s-that’s not what I meant.” You laughed nervously. “I just mean, I just feel…. you know, like-” You words were cut off as the elevator door opened. 

“are you sure? we can go somewhere else...like grillby’s or-”

“No.” You said simply and smiled. “It’s ok, this is fine. This is-holy shit.” You stopped talking as you were in awe at the sight in front of you. The floor you had gotten off on was unbelievably beautiful. The restaurant was wide open and took up the entire floor. The walls were covered with floor length windows, and there were chandeliers hung over every table.

_This place was a fucking palace._

“you like it?” You heard Sans come up behind you. 

You smiled. You did like it. The restaurant was undoubtedly beautiful.

You definitely felt like you _didn’t_ belong here.

Not wanting to cause anymore awkward conversations, you nodded silently, hoping to just move on with the evening. Sans shuffled ahead of you and approached the check in desk. You noticed as you got closer that the desk was occupied by an interesting Monster. He was….well...he appeared to be a...cat?

_Wait. Are there such things as Cat Monsters?_

_Wait. Why are you questioning this? You’re on a date with a fucking skeleton. Y_ _ou really need to reevaluate your fucking life choices._

“Sansy!” The host purred, quite literally. “It's been forever, little buddy.”

“that it has.” Sans chuckled. “it's good to see ya, bp.”

You folded your arms over your chest and rocked on your heels awkwardly as you tried not to stare at BP. His fur was interesting. Patterns of orange and light brown fell around his face, while tiny peach speckles covered the top of his flat nose. He wore a sleek black suite, which actually looked surprisingly good on him, along with a beige tie matching his colors perfectly. You also noticed that he had an accent when he spoke. It sounded almost Australian, which you found very strange considering all of the Monster’s you’ve met thus far, have not had any kind of accent.

“And who have you got behind you?” said BP.

You tucked a strand of red hair behind your ear, instinctively. You did that a lot in social situations.

Sans turned around slightly before shoving his hands back into his pockets. “this is red. red, this is bp.”

BP smiled, which showed off a large set of pearly white fangs. His teeth were uncannily similar to a lions.

It sorta made you uncomfortable.

“It’s nice to meet you, Red. Tell me, what are you doing out with this bonehead? You can do faaar better. Especially with a face like that.” BP purred and shot you a sly wink.

Was...Was he flirting with you?

 

“Uh, you know, just-uh,” Your mind was racing as you tried to keep control of your shit. “Sans is just showing me around, and _-_ stuff.”

You noticed that Sans was staring at you. It didn't help the situation.

“Well, if you ever get bored of him,” BP grabbed two menus from under the desk and began to walk towards an empty booth in the back of the restaurant. He motioned for the two of you to follow. “You can swing by anytime, and I'll be happy to _also_ show you around.” His tone suddenly sounded _very_ suggestive as the three of you made you way over the the booth.

“I’ll-keep that in mind.” You quickly slid into the booth. Sans into the seat opposite of you, as BP placed the menus in front of each of you.

“Oh, before I forget,” BP leaned in close to Sans and lowered his voice. “Travis brought my shipment in today, you still in?”

You eyes moved to Sans questionably.

_Shipment?_

“yeah, definitely. i’ll let you know.”

“Great, I'll be seein’ ya. And Red, it was lovely meetin’ you.”

You smiled politely as an uncomfortable silence fell between you and Sans. Just as BP made it back to the desk, Sans broke the silence and shot you a smirk.

“you’ll have to excuse him. he comes off kinda strong.”

“Oh, it's-fine.” You said as you buried your face in the menu. “Old friend of yours?”

“yeah, we use to be neighbors when me and paps lived in the capital.”

“The Capital?”

“in the underground, that was our version of the _city_. It was where all of the rich folklived, along with the king and queen."

“And you were part of the rich folk?”

Sans smirked. “somthin’ like that. we didn’t live there very long, so i don’t think we ever fell into that category.”

“Why not?”

“eh, we were more middle class then anything.”

“No, I mean, why didn’t you live there very long?”

Sans fell quiet for a minute. You suddenly felt like maybe you pressed for too much information.

_Fuck, why do you always do this?_

Just as you were about to apologize, Sans spoke up.

“there was…...an accident.”

You bit your lip anxiously. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been nosy-”

Awkwardly cutting you off, an alligator-like Monster came over to your table with a very obviously forced smile. “Welcome to Mettaton Towers, my name is Bratty, and I’ll be your waitress today.”

Bratty was dressed in a white button up blouse, along with a sleek black pencil skirt. Around her waist was a clean white apron with two big pockets. Bratty reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a small notepad and pen. “Can I start you off with some drinks?”

“bring me your finest ketchup.” Sans said with a smile.

The waitress sighed, annoyed. “Sans, we’ve been over this. We can't sell you ketchup.”

“why's that?”

“Because the boss said so.”

“awe, come on, we're family.”

The waitress scoffed. “Since when are you and _Mettaton_ family?”

“since he started shackin’ up with my brother.”

“Well I hate to disappoint,” Bratty chuckled. “But I have specific instructions to not give you ketchup, for any reason.”

Sans sighed, and if he had eyes, he would probably be rolling them. “fine. scotch then.”

“That I can do.” She scribbled onto the notepad, before moving her attention to you. “How bout’ you?”

You moved your eyes back down to the menu. You had no idea what to get. A part of you really wanted a bottle of Merlot, but the thought of you getting drunk with Sans again made you uneasy. Maybe you should just get water….

“If you're interested in wine, I would recommend the Canti.”  Bratty pointed at the the menu, showing you the drink she was referring to.

“Uh, do you have soda?” you asked.

“We do.”

“I’ll have that then. Uh, coke.”

_Better to be safe, than sorry. Let's not have a repeat of the last outing with Sans._

Bratty jotted down the drink orders and went off to retrieve them. She was back quicker than you expected, and then proceed to order your food. Sans chose some elaborate dish that cost about 200$. You assumed that he chose the most expensive thing on the menu spitefully, given his grudge on the owner and the fact that the food was free. He encouraged you to do the same, but instead you just went with a simple glamburger.

_Whatever that was._

You assumed it was the Monster equivalent to a cheeseburger.

“so,” Sans broke the silence. “i wanna know more about you.”

You shifted nervously in your seat. “There’s really not that much to me. I’m pretty boring, to be honest.”

“if i thought you were boring, you wouldn’t be sittin’ here with me.” Sans winked.

You chuckled. “You only got to know _drunk_ me. You don’t actually know me.”

“alright, well then tell me.” Sans leaned in over the table, almost as if he were trying to tell you a secret. He lowered his voice as well. “tell me about the _sober_ you.”

_God his voice was so sexy when he lowered it._

You sighed.  _Welp, he asked for it._ “I live alone and work in shitty call center. The only time I ever leave my house is to either buy more food, go to my soul-crushing job, or to teach young brats the art of dance. I hate social interaction and I would much rather get wrapped up in fictional stories then actually live my own life.”

_Whoa. That sounds even more pathetic when you say it out loud._

You expected Sans to look at you the way everyone did when you spoke pessimistically about your life. Like you were this emo-depressed girl that _desperately_ needed counseling or to be put on meds. But Sans just smirked and leaned back into the booth.

“Sorry.” You mumbled. “That came out kinda bitchy.”

“nah,” he chuckled. “you’re a pessimist. i like that.”

You smiled and took a sip of your drink. “What can I say? I hate everything.”

Sans laughed harder this time, taking you by surprise. He reached for his drink and held it up. “well, here’s to hating everything. and everyone.”

You followed Sans and held up your drink as well. “Agreed.”

The two of you clanked glasses and downed the rest of your drinks. It wasn’t long after that when your food arrived, and you and Sans fell quiet for a bit as you both proceeded to stuff your face. You wondered, again, how Sans was even able to consume any type of edibles. He was a skeleton, after all.

You made a mental note to question him about that again later.

Your first bite into a glamburger was definitely not what you expected. First of all, it was covered in glitter. Literally. You were _literally_ eating fucking glitter. BUT, aside from the crunch and initial strong taste of a craft store, it wasn’t that bad. Actually, it was pretty damn good considering for the past six weeks you’ve been living on coffee and pizza rolls.

The flavor exploded in your mouth and you immediately felt energized. It was like you took five shots of espresso and a shit ton of steroids, all at once.

Sans must have noticed your reaction to the burger, as when you glanced over to him, he was already looking at you, smirking. “first time eatin’ monster food?”

“What to fuck do you guys put in this stuff?” You asked with your mouth full.

“magic.”

You choked a little bit. “There’s magic in this?!”

So not only were you eating glitter, but you were also consuming fucking magic?

_Magic?!_

“it’s actually good for you, ya know. It gives you energy, fills your hp.”

You pulled your brows together. “HP? You mean like _health_ _points?_ Like in a video game?”

“exactly.”

You had a lot of questions running through your head, but you didn’t want to overwhelm Sans, so you decided to keep them to yourself. Instead of indulging into a topic you would never shut up about, you decided to ask him about his life. And as it turns out, (Ironically) Sans also is a lazy mother fucker who would much rather stay locked in his room all day, then rather try and function like a normal human being. Or, well-monster, in his case.

The two of you had more in common then you were comfortable with. You even liked some of the same TV shows. The only thing that Sans had the upper hand on was…..

He was smart. Like fuckingrocket scientist smart. Which was also Ironic, due to the fact that he was a fucking scientist. 

He explained some of the things he did at work, but everything just went completely cover your head. He was so nonchalant when he spoke. Like researching human and monster DNA, and possibly fusing them together to create a hybrid was just like any other day in the fucking office.

Your head started to hurt after all of the science talk, and before you knew it, you both had finished your plates. You gathered up your things as the two of you then proceeded to leave the restaurant. You asked Sans if you should leave a tip, (you always felt like an asshole when you didn’t leave a tip) but Sans just quickly shook his head, and lead you towards the exit.

You could understand why he wouldn’t want to leave a tip. He obviously wasn’t very fond of the owner, and he did say the food was technically free.....But you still felt bad for the waitress…It’s not her fault that her boss is a dick, and because of him, now she doesn’t get a tip.

...

You slipped a ten on the table while Sans wasn’t looking. And on the way out, you saw BP shoot you a wink.

The air outside was cool and smelled like autumn as you pushed your way through the giant hotel doors. Sans lead you back across the street over to his motorcycle.

_And then….._

Anxiety hit you.

_This...this is the end….…..Of the date…..……..And sometimes…..…...At the end of dates…_

...

Fuck.

_What the fuck happens now?_ _Do you go home?_ _Do you never talk to him again?_ _Or do you go to his house?_ _Do you spend the night?_ _DO YOU FUCK HIM?!_ _WAIT. WHY IS THIS YOUR CONCERN RIGHT NOW?_

….

“hey,”

His voice pulled you back from your ridiculous head and returned your attention back to reality. You were now standing next to the bike and Sans was giving you a confused, yet unsure, look. Shit. You probably look like a fucking crazy person right now.

Shit.

He was probably talking to you the whole time and you completely blocked him out.

“Um _-_ sorry, I-uh-was kinda……spacing out.” You wrapped your arms around your midsection and hoped that you didn’t look like a hot mess.

_Who are you kidding?_

_You’re always a hot mess._

Sans then pointed behind you and said, “do you know him?”

Confused, you turned around to see who Sans was referring to and as soon as you saw _him,_ your stomach dropped.

There was a man that you recognized immediately, hunched over and leaning up against a brick wall. His black hair was greasy, and he was covered in sweat and booze. As soon as you meet his eyes, you felt immediate anger, disappointment, and embarrassment.

You also wondered what the _fuck_ he was doing in the Monster District.

“Y-You gonna keep ignorin’ me? Huh? Is that ho-ow you-u waaan-a do-o this?”He slurred.

_God he was so drunk._

“red.” You heard Sans reach out to you, and you could tell he was worried.

“Yeah. I know him.” You kept your gaze locked on the man as you answered. “He’s my father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, BP and Sans are really close. You could probably consider them to be best friends. You'll get a back story later. As long as I don't forget. Another thing you should know is that I headcannon that everyone from the Capital (like the castle and that whole area from the game) has a very thick accent, akin to what Australians would sound like.


	7. Daddy Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because doesn't every story need a little pinch of daddy issues?

The air smelled of iodoform. It disgusted you.

You crossed your arms over your chest as you patiently waited for the doctor to come out and speak with you. Every time you were in one of these places you hated every second, the sterile air choking you with every breath. The way the staff looked at you with their judgemental eyes, criticizing and gossiping amongst themselves. You always wondered what kind of person would ever want to work in a place like this. Sure it could be entertaining, to an extent, but for the most part it made you feel violently ill.

Although, you were also biased due to past experiences.

“I fucking hate hospitals.” You muttered under your breath.

You heard shuffling next to you, and turned your head to see Sans leaning in, his voice low. “i use to feel the same way. it’s not so bad once you get use to it.”

You remembered your conversation from earlier. He had mentioned that he worked in a lab. You wondered if it was here? At this hospital? You were still in the monster district, despite the many humans that seemed to be filtering around. You let your mind wander to seeing Sans walking around in a lab coat, clipboard in hand. You smiled. You wondered if you’d be lucky enough to see him like that one day.

Shaking your head from such thoughts, you sighed, tilting your head lower for Sans to hear. “You don’t have to stay, you know. I can take care of it.”

You didn’t want Sans to feel obligated to stay. It was _your_ father after all. You were used to cleaning up his messes. You didn’t need to have someone here holding your hand.

He gave you a look that made your stomach clench as he said, “it’s no problem. i’m not gonna leave you here by yourself.”

…..

Maybe him staying wouldn’t be so bad. You could use the company.

And _technically_ this was still a _date_. Not an ideal place for a date, but still a date nonetheless.

Just before you could respond the large double doors swung open, revealing a man with pale blond hair and a long white lab coat. You stood from the waiting room chair, an uneasy feeling in your chest fluttering around.

“How is he?” You asked, your voice void of any emotion, face expressionless.

“He’s fine. Pumping his stomach now. His liver is in bad shape though, I’m assuming this isn’t the first time he’s been in this situation?” The doctor chose his words carefully, clearly trying to not offend you.

You weren’t.

“No, this is definitely _not_ the first time.” Your words were bitter. Annoyed. You couldn’t wait to see him and give him hell. _Again_ . For the tenth _thousandth_ time.

“You can go see him in about fifteen minutes. I’ll send the nurse to come get you.” The doctor handed you a pamphlet. The title read, _How To Help Alcoholics And Seek Mental Health Help_. You rolled your eyes internally.

_Bullshit._

“Thank you.” A pleasant smile on your lips while your insides boiled. The doctor nodded his head politely before disappearing back through the double doors.

You turned to Sans who was no longer next to you, but now leaning awkwardly against the vending machine from across the room. He had given you space, you mused. Privacy with the doctor….he didn’t want to be rude.

_How sweet._

Or, then again, he could just be being polite.

“I’m going to see him in a few minutes.” You strode over to Sans, tucking a red strand behind your ear.

He detached himself from the vending machine. “so he’s ok?”

“For the most part.” You couldn’t hide the irritation in your voice. You hoped Sans didn’t notice. “You don’t have to stay. I’m sorry the evening had to end like this.”

Sans frowned, and you realized you didn’t like that look on him. For a skeleton who always had a smile on his face, a frown just seemed so out of character. You got the sense that he wanted to argue, his mouth hung slightly ajar, before closing it and and gave a thoughtful nod.

You wondered what he was about to say.

The frown passed as quickly as it came, and a lopsided smirk came into play. “for what it’s worth, i still had a good time.”

A beat. A short, simple, beat in your chest. You felt a smile graze your lips. “Same. Maybe next time I’ll take you to my neck of the woods.”

_Bold. You sure that’s a good idea?_

“next time huh?”

“I’m mean, if your up for it.” _Idiot, idiot, idiot, why the fuck did you say that?!_

Sans opened his mouth, about to say something, but then stopped himself short and closed it again.

A habit, you noticed.

“i’d be up for it.” He finally answered. His voice was low and apprehensive, but you felt your cheeks heat up regardless. Another beat filled your chest.

“Cool.” You were awkward. Always awkward. But something about Sans made you bold, confident even. He gave off a vibe that made you wanna be careless.

 _This could be dangerous_.

“I’ll be in touch. And hopefully, you will too.” You said it before you even had a chance to revoke your words, but you didn’t necessarily mind when you noticed his sight dropping slightly, and a faint glow of blue in his left eye socket.

_What’s gotten into you? So suggestive all of a sudden._

“i’ll see you later.” His smirk wider now, and before you could even blink, he was gone. Vanished into thin air.

You stood there, incredulous. Mouth open and eyes wide. You probably looked like a moron to everyone else in the waiting room, and you wondered suddenly if anyone actually noticed that he _literally_ just disappeared.

_What the actual fuck?_

_Either he’s a fucking great magician, or you’ve finally completely lost your shit._

You chose the latter.

 

~

 

“How you feeling, asshole?”

Your father opened his puffy eyes, lethargically and blinked. He looked like shit. But then again, he always did.

“Hey…..you’re here.” He sounded more sober. Somewhat normal. But you didn’t let his voice fool you.

You had been through this more times then you could count.

“Yeah, I’m fucking here.” You crossed your arms over your chest. “I’m here because you were so fucking shit faced, you could barely stand up straight.”

He ran his calloused hand over his face. “I know, I know, I’m sorry—”

“Oh shut the fuck up.” You shook your head, mocking him. “ _You’re sorry_? Sure, like I haven’t heard that one before.”

“Why didn’t you answer my calls?” He changed the subject, just like that. Turning this whole thing on you, as if everything that happened was _your_ fault.

_Fucking asshole._

“Me not answering your calls has _nothing_ to do with this.” You argued back.

“If you had picked up, and actually _talked_ to me, maybe I wouldn’t be lying here right now!” His voiced raised, and so did his blood pressure. The machine now chiming and blinking wildly.

You scoffed, and rolled your eyes. You didn’t have the energy for this. This was a conversation that never went your way, and you honestly just didn’t care anymore. “Whatever. It’s over with. I’m here now.”

You father eyed you suddenly. “Where’s that monster you were with?”

 _Fuck_.

“Monster?” You figured if you played dumb he wouldn’t think anything of it. Your father wasn’t all that smart. If anything, he was already going fucking senile from all of booze. He probably wouldn’t even remember this conversation in the morning.

“Yeah, monster.” He narrowed his eyes. “There was this skeleton-lookin’ monster with you.”

“Has it occurred to you that this is the _monster_ district?” The sass is strong with this one.

“Don’t talk to me like I’m stupid.” His voice rising again. “Yes I know this is the _fucking_ monster district, but there was some weird ass monster with _my_ daughter and I wanna know who that was?!”

The blood pressure machine started to get louder, you were sure one to the nurses would hear it.

“That’s NONE of your fucking business.”

“THE FUCK ITS NOT, I’M YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHO THE FUCK—”

“Hey, hey, hey,” The nurse, black hair and olive skin, pushed through the ER curtains and walked over to the wildly beeping machine. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah.” Bitter. Your words were so bitter. “I’m just leaving.”

“LEAVING?” He hollered. “WE’RE NOT DONE!”

You didn’t answer. You didn’t even look at him. If you didn’t leave now, you were going to say something stupid. And honestly, it’s not with worth it with him. So you pushed the curtains aside and made your way out, his voice carrying down the hallways as you did so.

 

~

 

The cool September air greeted you with a firm gust. Your hair unhinged from behind your ear and flailed outward. Your cheeks were red from the heated conversation, but the chill in the air sent your arms to wrap around you in an attempt to keep warm.

You suddenly wished you still had Sans’s hoodie.

Not paying attention, you bump into someone on your way through the parking lot. Papers and other things went tumbling onto the ground, and you bent down quickly to help retrieve them before the wind could carry them away.

“Shit, I’m so sorry.” You mumbled.

“It’s fiii-ine.” She stuttered. Her voice was familiar, and when you looked up, you recognized that it was Alphys.

Her cheeks were also pink, but you got the feeling it wasn’t from the cold. She wore a long white lab coat and underneath was a pale colored turtleneck. Her black slender glasses sat perfectly on her face.

She recognized you as well, while you picked up the rest of her things. “Oh! It’s y-you.”

“Yeah,” You laughed. “It’s Alphys, right?”

“Yup, that’s m-me!” She smiled and you noticed she had some pretty sharp teeth.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” You stood up now, handing her the rest of her things that fell.

“Nononono, it’s fine! It’s partly my fault too, I-I was reading while walking again.” She looked at her feet after that, nervous and shy.

_She’s cute. Awkward cute. Why can’t you be like that?_

You chuckled. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

She looked up then, her eyes suddenly filled with concern. “Wh-yy are you here? At t-the ER? You’re n-not hurt are y-you?”

Her concern was endearing, but you didn’t really wanna get into why you were here. You kept your answer short. “Oh, I had to bring someone here.”

“Oh,” Her voice soft and comforting. “I-I hope they’re ok…”

“Yeah, they’re fine. Everything is fine.” You wondered then…. “Why are you here? If you don’t mind me asking? You’re not hurt are you?”

She laughed. A sweet, bubbly laugh that could easily be contagious. “Oh nononono. I-I work here. In the lab.”

So it was this hospital. “Oh, right. Sans had mentioned that you two worked in a lab. Ironic that it’s this hospital.”

“S-sans? How do you know Sans-s?”

Fuck.

What do you say now?

Keep it short, keep it simple.

“Oh yeah, I uh-met him last week, when he came to pick up Papyrus from class.”

“C-cool. I didn’t even see him talk to you at all.” She mused.

“Yeah, we’ve been, you know conversating for a bit.”

_Conversating?_

_What happened to keeping it simple?_

You could see the curiosity behind her eyes, but she didn’t press forward.

Awkward silence filled the space around you. You should probably get going. It was getting late and you had to teach tomorrow morning.

That reminded you….

“Well, I gotta get going, but I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” You asked, curious now. “You and your friends still coming to my class?”

She perked up at this. “Y-yes! Papyrus is so excited! H-he hasn’t shut up all week about it.”

“That’s great to hear. I look forward to see you guys again!”

You and Alphys said your goodbyes as you made your way towards the subway. You had almost wished Sans was still here. It’s not that you didn’t like the subway, but you just really wanted to ride home with him on that motorcycle of his. Sure the ride was (somewhat) terrifying, but it was also kinda fun. Exhilarating. You liked that. Alot.

And you thought about how much you _really liked_ going out with Sans. It was weird, to be (somewhat) attracted to a skeleton. But it was the truth. He was funny, smart, intriguing….. There was a part of him that always kept you guessing. That always kept you on your toes. You never knew what crazy shit would come out of his mouth next.

You really hoped to see him again.

As you rode the subway home, you got a few texts from Nicole. You figured you’d text her in the morning. Keep her jonesing for the details.

Such an asshole friend you were.

 

~

 

Finally crawling through your apartment around 10, you were exhausted.  Mentally and physically. You would have fallen asleep immediately if your phone hadn’t gone off right as you started to climb into bed.

 

**10:32 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

hey just checkin in. how’d u make out?

 

**10:33 PM**

 

Fine. I left pretty soon after I got in there. Just really tired now.

 

There was a delay in his response and you wondered if he was contemplating on what to send. You could picture him sitting in the dark, his face illuminated by only the light from his phone.

You bet he looked so good in dim light.

You turned over in your bed and heard you phone vibrate. You smiled as you read the text.

 

**10:38 PM**

**Bone Boy**

 

well, ill let u sleep. gnight red. ill see you tmw

 

Tomorrow. He’d be there tomorrow.

 

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I'm back. Yes. After much much time, I am back and HOLY SHIT. First of all, I can't believe how many hits and kudos this has. I'm legitimately shocked. Thank you, so so much. I am finally ready to come back to writing so I figured I would start with this. I will do my best to update when I can. I promise it wont be almost 2 years next time!
> 
> Also! I have a new tumblr? Kinda? Feel free to follow, (no pressure tho)  
> sarathekhaleesi.tumblr.com


	8. Fuck It

You were on time today. Actually,  _ early  _ was a better term. Coffee in hand and fresh wet hair from the shower, you were ready to start the day off with a bang. Amy would be so proud to see you out of bed and at the studio well before seven o’clock. You felt good. And you realized suddenly that you couldn’t remember the last time you felt like this. The past six months have been such a blur of stress and annoyances, you honestly couldn’t remember the last time you felt….happy?

Maybe not happy, but good. Better.

The studio was cold. The autumn air chilling the temp just below 50 degrees. You didn’t mind. The cold made you feel awake. It made you feel energized. The coolness on your skin giving you a pleasant feeling of comfort. As you set your things on the end table in the corner of the room, you shrugged off your jacket and inhaled a large sip of coffee. Extra extra. Four creams, four sugars. Perfect.

You turned on the stereo and plugged in your phone, Pandora opened immediately. Volume up, eyes closed, and soon the music drowned out the world around you. You had forgotten how much you missed this. How much you missed just getting lost in the instrumental sound. How much you missed just being alone in the studio, left to your own devices.

You danced. Not the kind of dance you would see at a club or the kind of dance at an awkward school gathering, but rather just a flow of movements that could be considered  _ contemporary.  _ Not quite falling into the style of ballet, but graceful all the same. All legs and arms and twist and turns. Pointed feet, long lines, pique turn, arabesque—chest up, chin up, plié releve— _ don’t drop your arms, turn out your hips— _

It was second nature to you as you moved, endless critiques and reminders engraved in your head from many countless hours of conditioning. You considered yourself to be  _ average  _ when it came to dancing, but others (Amy, your sister, your mom, Nicole— _ pretty much the entire studio) _ told you otherwise. You always denied the compliments. Assumed they were bias or just trying to make you  _ feel  _ better about yourself. As much as you would  _ love _ to be considered as amazing as  _ Sophia Lucia,  _ you knew the truth. You would never compare. And although it did  _ bother _ you slightly that a thirteen-year-old was better then  _ you—who had been dancing for 23 years— _ you tried your best to just ignore all the trash thoughts in your head and remind yourself that you can be just as good one day with practice.

But, then again, positive thoughts only last so long.

You faltered. Chest dropping slightly, legs shaky. You wet your lips, the air was suddenly dry. You were getting sidetracked. Thoughts of self hate coming out of nowhere, sending your great mood tumbling right out the window.

_ Ugh. Why are you like this? _

You weren’t sure how much time had passed, but too soon, you heard the studio door slide open. Amy shuffled inside with shallow breath and blue lips, a chilling gust of wind following her as she did so. Her black wool coat buttoned all the way up to her neck. You sauntered over to the entrance, her irate voice sending out curse words at an accelerated rate.

“Jesus  _ fuck,  _ why is it so  _ fucking  _ cold?” She pulled off a matching beanie, black curls spilling onto her shoulders. “It’s not even fucking October yet?!”

You smirked at the substantial use of  _ fuck. _ Amy didn’t swear often, but when she did,  _ she did. _ You found it hilarious, to say the least.

“Climate change.”  You leaned in the doorway, arms folded across your chest. “National Geographic says we’ll be in an ice age by 2030.”

Amy pulled of her coat and made her way to the small office in the back. “Well, lets hope we’re all dead by then.”

You chuckled as you followed behind her. Typical Amy. “One can only hope.”

Dark humor. It’s what you and Amy had most in common. It’s what usually sparked most of your conversations. And although she was much older then you,  _ by a good 20 years, _ you two still clicked like bread and butter. She was the reason Dance was so much more enjoyable. Especially at eight AM on a Saturday morning.

She looked at you then, eyes narrowed and lips turned up into a smile. “What’s got you in such a good mood? A chuckle  _ and  _ a smile before noon? And you’re here  _ on time?!” _

You laughed louder this time, your cheeks starting to hurt from smiling so much. You  _ were _ in a good mood, weren’t you?  _ Why, _ you wondered? Well, sometimes you just wake up feeling great, you mused. Sometimes you just wake up ready, and thrilled to do something adventurous. To do something….. _ different _ . Sometimes you just had so much energy and you had absolutely  _ no idea  _ where it all came from. So, maybe today was one of those days?

It’s plausible.  Although, what was  _ more _ plausible was the fact that a certain skeleton might show up again. 

You neglected to include that piece of information.

The morning carried on, as pre usual. You and Amy got the studio ready for class with the every now and then banter of studio gossip. You always got the inside scoop, thanks to the fact that Amy ran the place. You always knew what moms were feuding, what kids were spoiled brats, what baby momma drama was finding its way into the studio next. Some were jealous of Amy and yours relationship. Some called you, her pet.  _ Teachers pet, teachers pet. _ But it wasn’t your fault you were Amy’s favorite. It wasn’t your fault she just played nice with the rest and then talked shit to you after they left. You went with the flow. And hey, you weren’t complaining.

The clock hit nine, and right on time kids and parents flooded through the doors. The once icy air now turning muggy and moist from all of the body heat. You stepped outside quickly to have a smoke before the class. Your black zip up sweatshirt haphazardly thrown on, sweaty hands cupped together as you place the cigarette between your teeth and flicked the lighter to life.

That’s when you heard his voice.

“those things will kill you, ya know.” Cool. Smooth. Confident. All things that caused a thump in your chest and a smile on your lips. 

You took a long drag and tilted your head to the side before making eye contact with him. Hazy smoke blown out slowly and carried away by the bitter autumn wind. “Says the skeleton.” You shot back.

Half lidded eyes and a lazy smile. Who knew a Skeleton could look so damn good. 

“hey, hey, hey, technically i’m not dead.” He shot back.

You took a long drag of your cigarette, admiring the way he looked in the morning sun. “ Touché.”

You leaned up against the stone building behind you, casually lifting your smoke to your mouth. Sans joined you, his arm bushing yours just slightly. He was warm. You could feel the heat through your sweatshirt, and you suddenly found yourself wanting  _ more.  _

“how are you doing?”

It was a simple question. An average conversation starter to anyone out of context. But you knew what he meant by it. You knew what he was asking, he was only trying to be polite. You  _ knew  _ he just wanted to make sure everything was  _ ok— _

But then why did this bother you so much?

Any conversation in regards to your father made you bitter. Annoyed.  _ Frustrated _ . It’s been this way as long as you could remember. And you hated that you could even bring up his name without feeling like this. You hated that you took it out on people around you who were just trying to  _ help.  _ Who were just trying to make sure you were  _ ok.  _

You didn’t want Sans to see that side of you. The side of you that drove everyone away. The side of you that made you feel  _ horrible  _ because you couldn’t contain your emotions.

“I’m fine.” Short. Simple. And your voice was slightly strained from the fact that you were worked up, but it was better then getting into a conversation that would expose you as the bitch you truly were.

Sans got the feeling you didn’t want to talk about it.  _ Thank god _ . He nodded thoughtfully, words on his mouth that he restrained from saying and instead changed the subject.

“any plans today?”

“Well, besides this class, I gotta date with my couch.” Another drag of your smoke. “And  _ maybe _ a bag of chips”

His white pupils surrounded by darkness flickered. Like the way a flame would flicker in the wind. His smile turning up into something that could be considered  _ mischievous. _ “what if i told you i have a proposition.”

Your eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Depends on what the proposition is.”

He turned to you then, fully. No longer leaning up against the wall. He was close, you noticed. So close, that you could smell the hint of cigarettes on his breath. It did more than just capture your attention, to say the least.

“you remember bp from yesterday?”

“The cat-monster, right?” You asked cautiously. “The one that checked us in at the restaurant?”

“yeah, him.”

“What about him?”

“you see, he doesn’t just work as a host. he owns a club,” Another flicker of his pupils, the smirk on his skull getting wider. “it opened about a year or so ago, but recently he had it renovated. tonight is re-opening night.”

Smoke inhaled to your lungs as you listened. You had an idea of where this was going.

“we go way back, he’s a really good buddy of mine. so of course, he wants me to be there. but….i’m not too keen on going by myself.” His eyes trailed over you in a very suggested manor. The action made your chest clench. “that’s where you come in. if you want.”

Inhaled smoke filled your lungs as you pondered what he asked.  _ A club _ , you mused. You didn’t particularly like clubs. To loud, obnoxious people, lights that gave you a headache. Plus there’d be booze. And although you didn’t mind drinking, hell you’ve been shitfaced many times before, the last time you got drunk with Sans you embarrassed the  _ shit _ out of yourself. 

But, in the same breath, it could be  _ fun? _

Fun. Fun usually lead to bad decisions. And bad decisions usually made you hate yourself. And hating yourself, well, that shit never ends well.

“I don't know.” You answered honestly. “I’m not a club person.”

Sans chuckled. “neither am i. but this isn’t your typical club. bp is real cool about making sure everyone’s comfortable. plus, i get the hook up. the booze is free.”

He made for a very good argument. And you couldn’t deny the fact that you  _ were _ interested in his proposition. You were interested to see what a Monster club was like and you were interested on what could happen when you Sans were left alone in a dark corner with only booze, and  _ hands _ and maybe a little bit less clothing-

So what was holding you back? Didn’t you want a little bit of adventure in your life?

Something happened. Within the span of three seconds, your brain ran at hyper-speed. Weighing out the pros and the cons of this proposition. And before you could even fully comprehend what your answer was, you found yourself speaking.

“Fuck it.”

A slightly confused Sans tilted his head to the side. “fuck it?”

“Yeah.” You nodded thoughtfully. “Fuck it. I’m in.”

Another flicker in his pupils. The mischievous smirk returning. “Cool.”

The studio door opened suddenly, the moment between you and Sans coming to an unwanted halt. You jumped slightly from the noise as Sans turned around. Amy’s eyes met yours and you hoped and  _ prayed  _ see wouldn’t question you later about this.

“Lets go, class is starting.”

_ The boss has spoken.  _ She was gone just as quickly as she came. You threw your cigarette on the ground, stomping your foot over it as Sans turned back to you.

“so, i’ll pick you up at eight?”

Fuck. That’s right. Club. Tonight. With  _ Sans. _

“Yeah, I’ll text you my address.” You smiled, even though you felt a nervous tightness in your chest. You suddenly regretted agreeing to this.

_ To late now. Fuck it, remember? _

“cool.” His voice was so smooth. You wondered if it every sounded rough. “you better get going. don’t wanna get in trouble.” He winked.

You laughed, the action almost sounding foreign given the fact that you were nothing but nerves. But somehow, he had this effect on you. The effect of making you want to one-up him. The effect of wanting to continue this flirting banter the two of you somehow started. “Are you kidding? Trouble is my middle name.”

His smile grew wider, and the last words you heard as you pushed into the studio left you aching with _ something  _ you hadn’t felt in awhile.

“i’ll hold you to that.”

  
  


~

 

_ “Two nights in a row! You must like him more than I thought!” _

Nicole’s voice rang through the air as she facetimed you. Your phone sat perfectly on top of the porcelain sink as you stood in front of the bathroom mirror attempting to put makeup on.

“Oh shut up.” You laughed playfully. 

A stroke of black eyeliner made your eyes really pop, but in the same breath you thought it looked too dark. How about a smokey eye? That’s sexy, right? Is that what you’re going for? You honestly didn't’ know. You had been at this for twenty minutes now. Indecisively applying makeup and then wiping it off self-consciously. 

_ “I thought you didn’t even like clubs.” _

“I don’t!” Red lipstick? Or black?

_ “But yet you’re going with him!” _

“Yeah, well-ugh. Fuck.” Miscalculation caused you to smudge your eyeliner. You put down the pen and picked up the makeup wipes for the tenth time. “I just figured yolo, you know?”

Nicole burst into laughter.  _ “Yolo? Really?” _

“Shut up! You’re making me fuck up my makeup.”

_ “Oooooooo! Let me see!”  _

You picked up your phone and showed her what you’ve done so far. It wasn’t anything spectacular. Just simple black eyeliner, a little bit of some smokey eyeshadow and then black matte lipstick. You looked cute. Sexy if you looked hard enough.

_ “Girl you are so getting into his pants tonight!” _

You laughed incredulously. “First of all, that is  _ not _ my goal. Second of all, I only met him a week ago. And third-HE'S A MONSTER! A skeleton to be exact! How can he--you know…”

_ “Hey girl, I’m just sayin. You look hot. He might not be able to keep his hands to himself.” _

You remembered his words back at the studio.  _ I’ll hold you to that.  _ Was he really that into you that he would...even….

You didn’t know. You didn’t want to think about that. You just wanted to go out with Sans and have a good time. You didn’t want to think about what might or might not happen.

…

But you couldn’t deny the fact that you could feel the heat between your legs when you thought about what it would feel like with his hand between your  _ thighs. _

_ Focus! _

“I gotta go.” You said it a little quickly, leaving Nicole slightly specious, but thankfully she didn’t question it. 

_ “Alright girl, you better call me with some spicy details tomorrow!” _

Facetime hung up and you felt yourself taking a deep breath. You were nervous. You were questioning why you even agreed to this. You would much rather just stay home in your underwear and watch Netflix and play Overwatch. Nicole was right. You hated clubs. You should’ve never agreed to go.

You began to pace back and forth. Your boots sounding across the living room hardwood floor. Arms folded across your chest and nails in your mouth. You convinced yourself that this was a mistake. That you only said yes because you were under pressure as he looked at you with half lidded eyes and smirk on his skull. Agreeing to go to a club with some guy  _ (skeleton)  _ you’ve only known for a week was a horrible idea.  _ Why the fuck did you say yes? _

A knock at your front door made your mouth go dry. 

Time seemed to slow as you stood frozen in place. Like how a movie would turn to slow motion for dramatic effect. Your senses were heightened, you could hear everything at once. The thud from your heart, the drip from your kitchen sink, and the small awkward shuffle from Sans as he stood in front of your door and politely knocked for a second time.

And then it was over. Everything crashing down all at once as your anxiety brought you back to reality. You took a breath and approached your door, an unsteady sigh escaping your lips.

_ Yolo, remember? Just relax. _

You didn’t know what you expected when you opened your apartment door. You didn’t know if you expected Sans to be gone, annoyed or maybe even bored. You didn’t know if maybe he would be looking just as nervous. Just as uneasy as the creaking door revealed the two of you, awkward eyes meeting. 

But in reality, you weren’t met with any of those scenarios. No. When the door opened and revealed the guest of the hour, you were met with a smirk that sent a thrill rushing south and eyes that looked you up and down. Intrigued. Interested.  _ Attracted. _

…

Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad.

“hey.”

You leaned in the doorway, hoping you appeared calm and not on the verge of a anxiety attack. “Hey.”

White pinprick didn’t leave your sight. “you clean up nice.”

You had just thrown on a plain backless dress. Matching nylons to cover up your legs and leather boots with a small heel, just barely up to your calves. The entire outfit was black, including your makeup. You were surprised that he wasn’t take back on how goth you looked.

You glanced him over in the same beat, taking in the way he leaned more on his right side, head cocked and arms crossed over his chest. He wore a simple black tee and jeans. His converse peeking out from under the hems. What surprised you the most was the beat up leather jacket that hung loosely over his frame, the blue hoodie nowhere in sight. 

You regrettably had to admit that he cleaned up pretty well himself.

“Thanks.” You answered after what felt like a century. Your heart thrumming to your background anxiety.

“you ready?”

You swallowed hard as you unhitched yourself from the doorway. Reassuring your mental health that everything was going to be fine. You felt a calmness overtake you and smirk grace your black stained lips. After all, you were the one who said  _ fuck it. _

“Let’s get this show on the road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way longer to finish then it should have. Whoops. I'm sure you've guys noticed but I've merged some previous chapters and added a new summary. Everything is still the same, but some chapters were just too short to be on their own. 
> 
> Shit is going to start to kick up to the possible explicit rating so, stay tuned for that. Also, more Pan!c references. See you then!


End file.
